Allie Comes To Play
by Emajade32439
Summary: What would happen if Allie came to visit Optimus Prime and brought a few friends? This is the second in the Ancient series.  It will also introduce new characters along with some favorites.
1. Chapter 1

Allie Comes To Play

**I do not own any of the characters from the Transformers; I just love to write about them. Enjoy!**

This fanfic is very M and I want to warn anyone under age that it is not for young eyes. It is just a little fantasy that I have always wanted for Ironhide and Optimus Prime.

It was quiet on the base in Diego Garcia. Optimus and his crew had spent the last six months on the D.C. base and were happy to get back in the warmer climate that the U.K. base had. Lt. Colonel Lennox was just going over the last few details from the last mission, and assigning supervisors for the unloading of fresh supplies. Wheelie was assisting the crew with light weight detail, while Ironhide helped unload with the heavy duty supplies. Optimus watched as he checked off each supply that was unloaded.

"**Hey, baby, what ya up to?"** It was Allie talking to him through the bond. Optimus chuckled because he could tell that she was in a teasing mood. "**Hello my darling."** Optimus commed back to her.

"**Optimus, I have a question for you. Are you ready?"**

"**I'm always ready for you, sweetheart."**

"**Oh, all those sweet little endearments just for me… what would you say if I wanted to visit… and bring a few friends?"**

Optimus pondered her words. Allie would be most welcome, but a few friends could be interesting or disastrous.

"**Mia and I have two weeks' vacation, and we wanted to come visit. Alpha Trion said that the rotation is a perfect time for leaving the base, and Stargazer and Raynie want to come too. Please?"**

"**Let me talk to the generals and of course my mechs and see what they say."**

"**Okay, hope you let us. Love you."**

"**Love you too. Bye."**

Optimus smirked. Life would definitely be fun if the femmes were to come for a spell. He thought about the last time Allie had visited. It had started off roughly due to not having all her memory files, but once the misunderstandings and confusion had been cleared Optimus certainly enjoyed having Allie close, and the nights had been heaven with the long slow talks and even slower interfacing.

Well if Allie brings Mia, it will be most interesting. Optimus walked over to Lennox as he was finishing his duties.

"Colonel Lennox, do you have a minute?"

"Yes Optimus, what is it?"

"I just received a communication from Allie. She and three others want to visit for two weeks. Do you think that would be a problem?"

Lennox thought about Optimus' request. It would certainly be interesting to have women on the base. "If we were to say yes, do you foresee any problems?"

"I don't know. We were lucky when Allie was here, and she was well behaved. I know that Mia will not be a problem, but the other two I don't know as well."

"Well, the worst case scenario is that they are over eager and aggressive."

Yes, Colonel Lennox I do agree, but the mechs have not been with femmes in a long time, and maybe the girls being over eager would be a plus maybe not, but it would be nice to give everyone a little R and R as you humans put it."

Lennox laughed. "I have never been one for smuggling chicks on a base, but what the hell, let them come. It will be fun. I'll talk to General Morshower as soon as I finish this last check list. I'm sure that he will have no problem."

Optimus, used to Will's humor laughed. 'Smuggling chicks on base' would indeed be fun for the mechs. He sent out a gathering signal to all his mechs to join him in the hangar, and walked towards the Autobot hangar. Optimus looked forward to relaying this interesting bit of news to his mechs and he could certainly anticipate how they were going to receive it.

"Autobots," Optimus began. "I have just received a com from Allie." His men cheered because they loved Allie as much as Optimus did. "Allie is asking if we would like for her, Mia, and two other of their friends to come and visit. I told her that I would talk to everyone and com back our answer."

"Well you know what I say, Prime. Let the girls come!" Was Ironhide's reply.

"Are you saying femmes? Here? I say yeah!" Sideswipe enthusiastically chimed in.

"How will it affect our rotation roster?" Was what Hound was concerned about.

"Medbay is at a minimum rotation so you know that I am all for it." Ratchet said with a gleam in his optics.

Optimus listened to each of his mechs and then stated, "I will com Allie tonight and tell her that she and her friends are invited to visit." With that, Optimus turned and headed for his quarters to finish his paperwork and to prepare for Allie and her friends.

**The next week…**

Optimus and his mechs received the message that Wheeljack was opening the gate. As the men stood on the tarmac, they watched as a swirling hole opened in the middle and six warriors walked through. Allie was leading, Alpha Trion walked beside her, Mia, Stargazer, and Raynie were following behind, and Ultra Magnus finished the group. Optimus was surprised and pleased to see his brother was among them. Optimus went to Magnus and embraced him enthusiastically, then looked to Alpha Trion to greet, while Allie hung back waiting for the mechs to finish. Once he finished, his optics feasted on Allie, whose dark auburn red hair was divided into many braids all over her head, smoky coal lined her eyes, and she was fitted in black fitted pants, long crew neck top, and a black a black long trench coat. Optimus could see that she carried her rings, two rounds of ammunition, and several guns of various sizes. Optimus walked up to Allie and smirked at her.

"I thought this was a vacation."

"Well, a girl can never be too careful." She smiled at Optimus, **"I missed you too."** She commed.

Once the preliminary greetings were out of the way, Optimus turned and pulled Allie in for an embrace. She slid her arms up over his shoulders, and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Optimus smelled her hair and skin, loving how flowers and musk could delight his sensors. The past year had been lonely without her, and he missed her terribly.

"Hey Optimus," She murmured into his armor. Optimus could feel her smiling as he shifted her toward his lip plates. She looked up to receive another kiss, but then they heard a cough and excuse me.

"Optimus, this is Mia, "Allie pointed to a light strawberry hair and slender femme, "Stargazer, and Raynie." Stargazer was smaller than Allie and Mia, and had long dark hair, while Raynie was a curly blond, and like Stargazer she was quite a bit shorter. Optimus began to wonder what Allie was up to and hoped that there wouldn't be problems.

"Welcome femmes to Diego Garcia base. We have made provisions for you, and my mechs have been instructed to escort you around our base. I do have some basic rules that will need to be followed, and I hope that you will have an enjoyable visit."

"Well, we all know that you and Allie are going to enjoy visiting." This came from Raynie while Stargazer and Mia smirked. Optimus' mechs coughed to cover their laughs, and even Colonel Lennox was trying to smother his. Even Optimus had to smile; after all, he did walk into it. Allie just laughed at his expression.

"Do you mind if we go and stowed our gear before you get all technical on us?" Allie smiled sweetly at Optimus batting her eyes at him. Ironhide and Ratchet snickered. This was definitely going to be some visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any for the characters in the Transformers movies or series. Enjoy!**

Optimus had Ironhide and Bumblebee show Mia, Stargazer, and Raynie around the base. It was interesting watching Ironhide trying to talk to Mia and Mia shying away. It reminded Otpimus of how Allie acted toward him the first time she was on Diego Garcia. Hopefully Ironhide would have better luck than he did, plus Mia had Allie for comfort and direction, and if Optimus knew Allie, she would have a few ideas to get them together herself. Optimus looked forward to some of the ideas that they had discussed. Being a Prime came with certain privileges, and although Optimus never believed in abusing the opportunities that were awarded to him, He certainly didn't turn down any requests, and Optimus knew that Allie had harbored a secret fantasy of the four of them having a wonderful night enjoying each other's company. Being bonded to Allie, he had no problem giving in to her wishes because she would always be a part of him, and being an autonomous robotic organism, he had no worries regarding any diseases or illnesses that could pass to Allie or Mia.

As the femmes were getting acquainted, Optimus took the time to talk to Alpha Trion. It had been a long time since he had seen his friend, and he wanted to catch up on any information from home.

"Alpha Trion, Allie has told me about several of your ventures. The one that had most impressed me was you having orphanages set up for the homeless sparklings that were left from the spoils of war. Do you have many? Is there anything that we can do for you from here?"

"Believe it or not, Optimus, we are doing well. I was wondering if you could do me a different favor though."

"Anything, Alpha Trion, you have been a dear friend to us."

"Doc's in a jam right now, Raynie has medical training, and I was wondering if I could borrow Ratchet while the femmes are here. Doc's been doing sixteen hour days, and she has three femmes that are expecting, two of which are due any day; I was wondering if you would let him come back with me, and when the femmes go home, we will switch back."

"Alpha Trion, I have no problem with it, and I am sure that Ratchet will want to see Doc; but I have to check first with the roster. I am sure it will be fine. We now have Jolt in addition to Ratchet and our medbay has actually been very low key and manageable. "

"Good, Optimus, and thank you for your assistance. Allie has informed me of the work you do here on earth. When your work here on earth is finished you and your team are more than welcome to join us, and if you ever need assistance, please do not hesitate to call on us. Our mission has changed in this war. We have gone from a superior race, to a race that needs to survive and rebuild, and although your work defending against the Decepticons has proved costly, it is the work that we both do that will help end this war."

"I agree with you, and I am so proud of Allie and the femmes. They turned what could have been a very bad situation for them into an opportunity that has saved many lives. I am grateful for your help, Alpha Trion, and I appreciate the hope that you have inspired in my mechs."

"I appreciate you having the femmes here. What few mechs that we have are all bonded. I'm sorry, but with our race diminishing, and I felt it important to play matchmaker. Besides, I was ecstatic when Allie came home and told me that you and she had reinstated your bond. Have you thought about sparklings, Optimus? You are a Prime, and you and Ultra Magnus are the only two left. It would be good for me in my old age to enjoy a great-grand sparkling. I don't think that I am asking too much, and we have the means to protect it."

Optimus chuckled because he had thought of asking Allie about how she would feel now that he knew it would be well protected. "Alpha Trion, I was thinking the very same thing, but it will ultimately be Allie's decision since she will be raising the sparkling."

"I understand, Optimus. I have already planted suggestions, and I wanted to reiterate that we can protect the sparkling."

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Alpha Trion?"

"No, I have to get back. Wheeljack will be opening the gate within the hour. Will that give Ratchet time to prepare?"

"It should and I did com him and he has accepted. Ratchet should be ready before the hour is up."

"Good, good, and again thank you Optimus Prime."

"My pleasure, Alpha Trion."

Optimus turned as he heard laughter in the distance. He looked to the opening of the hangar and saw the femmes walking in from their tour with Ironhide and Bumblebee. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had joined them, and Optimus saw that Jolt and Hound were looking on from a distance. He heard Alpha Trion chuckle and Optimus turned and looked at him.

"Take care of my femmes Optimus. They are very precious."

"I will, Alpha Trion. You have my word that they will very well guarded."

Alpha Trion laughed at his words, "I'm sure they will."

Meanwhile Mia met up with Allie in the corridor.

"Hey girlie girl, what have you been doing?"

""Well I brought some things from home and I was laying them out in our quarters. I hope Optimus doesn't mind. I also brought my favorite blanket. You know the one that Sheba made me?"

"Yes, I wanted one too, but she made me the scratchy sweater that I have to wear every winter when she and Carly come from the outer quadrant. "

"Have you seen your quarters yet?"

"No, I just came in from seeing the beach. Ironhide placed our carry bags in the hangar and since then I noticed they have been moved."

Allie smiled. She wondered what the mechs had in store for her friends. She knew that Ironhide had already laid the law down concerning Mia. Sides told her all about it as she was walking to Optimus' quarters. She wondered if Ironhide would dare to put her in the same quarters as Optimus dared to when she was here previously. Allie did know that Ironhide had his own office, private room, and main area. She also knew that he had an extra room just like Optimus had. Indeed it would be very interesting.

"Allie, why does Ironhide look at me so?"

"He knew you before we crashed in the Realm. I explained this to you."

"I know, but he makes me nervous."

Allie smiled knowingly. Optimus still could make her nervous even through the bond. Her spark still beats erratically whenever Optimus comes around was one of the reasons that Allie liked being bonded to him. He was, in essence, a wonderful catch; and Allie was so thankful she had never given in or indulged in any medial relationships in the Realm.

"You get used to it. Besides, what if you end up sharing quarters with him?" Mia was horrified. She looked at Allie as if she had grown two heads or had turned pink. "Allie, they wouldn't do that, would they?"

"Well, Optimus is big on protecting what he sees as his." By Mia's look Allie could see that she didn't understand. "What I mean is that if Ironhide declares to be your protector, then you will go with him. The only one that may challenge it is Optimus since he is a Prime. But Optimus may not challenge since he and I are bonded and I don't wish it."

"Oh, you'll wish it!"

"I won't stand in Ironhide's way, Mia. He's my friend too."

"But he's huge! Did you see all those cannon and guns?"

"Well he is a weapon's specialist. What did you think was going to happen, Mia? Alpha Trion had already made suggestions about us Raynie and Stargazer finding sparkmates. If you are not going to be a part of this, why did you come?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be with you. You are my best friend, Allie. We always do things together."

"I am bonded to Optimus, Mia, and I am going to enjoy my stay here. I am not going to babysit you or any of the others unless you do something incredibly stupid or insane. I have waited a year to see him, and you are not going to stop that with your insecurities."

Mia did not have a comment to Allie's declaration, and she started to turn away, but Allie stopped her. "Mia, you have to trust me. Ironhide will not hurt you. I promise. He has your best interest." Mia looked at Allie and said, "But how do I know to trust him? I don't remember him. I only have your word that I knew him on Cybertron." Allie took Mia by the shoulders and said, "I can't tell you when you will remember. My memories didn't come n until Optimus and I spark bonded. I can't tell you when your will come in. They may start just by a touch or a caress, but you have to be open and trust him, and tell him if you are not comfortable. He'll listen to you. Trust me."

Mia was still unsure, but she slowly followed Allie to the quarters that Allie shares with Optimus. As they walked inside Mia admired how simple Optimus kept the area. She could see in the main room a simple couch and chair to the left along with a large flat screen television. To the right, there was a small table with four chairs that sat on top of a simple rug colored warm tones. Mia could see a door to the left and then two more to the right. "This is nice, Allie. It's simple." Allie looked at the Optimus' quarters. She had missed the time that she and Optimus had spent while talking endlessly into the early mornings. Allie noticed that Optimus had hung a picture on the wall of the two of them when Sam and Mikaela had come for a beach party with Bumblebee, the humans, and the other mechs on base. She was sad when Optimus had sent a comm through the bond and told her that Mikaela had broken up with Sam, but she was glad that through the bond that would not happen to her.

Optimus walked in to see the femmes looking at his quarters. "See anything you like?"

Mia startled and jumped around to see Ironhide behind the Prime. Allie jumped toward Optimus and slid her arms around his neck. Her lips touch the plates of his neck as she kissed where his neck and shoulder plates connected. Optimus shuddered under her caress and his hands went to the small of Allie's back. Mia watched how Allie's caress affected the large mech. Her eyes then shifted to Ironhide, and she swallowed nervously to try and gain control of her fluttering spark. Ironhide watched her very carefully, noticing her jerky movements.

"Ladies, would you like a drink?" Optimus asked the femmes.

"Yes, please, Optimus." Was Allie's reply. "I have been unpacking and haven't had anything. Is Raynie and Stargazer situated?"

"Yes, but believe it or not, Raynie had already made herself comfortable with the twins. As Ironhide and I were coming here, they were taking her to their quarters. I hope that is okay with you, my darling?"

"I trust them, Optimus. I don't think that they would do anything to hurt her. What about Star?"

"She was in the rec room with Bumblebee."

"Oh good, that's why I invited her. I thought she would suit his personality. She is shy and I thought that would spark his protective program." Allie walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Mia come sit down. You look like you are going to jump out of your skin." Allie then went to a little door in the wall, pulled it open and set out some cheese and fruit that she had brought from their world. "I hope you don't mind, but we brought some items and food with us that are larger for us to handle and work with."

"**Four chairs, Optimus, I don't remember you keeping four chairs. "**

"**I thought it might be better to make Mia a little more comfortable, Allie."** They had commed each other, but Optimus kept it open so that Ironhide could listen in. Allie turned to Ironhide as and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Come on Ironhide, don't be a stranger." Allie coyly smiled at Ironhide, as she pulled the chair out for him. She took his hand and led him to the seat and motioned for him to take it. Optimus poured several cubes of energon and placed them on the table.

"Mia, try it. Optimus has the high grade." She set Mia's cube in front of her, but Mia was too nervous to try it.

Allie placed a sandwich on a plate and slid it over to Mia. "Mia, trust me. You need to relax. We are just having dinner."

Mia, you don't have to have dinner with us if you don't want to. The choice is yours Mia, and I will not stop you if you want to leave." Optimus said this very quietly.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Mia replied. "I would very much like to stay. I am just not used to this, that's all." Optimus smiled at her honesty and sat down in the chair to the right of Allie. With everyone seated, Allie began serving the fruit and cheeses to go with the sandwiches. Optimus sipped his energon, and Ironhide continued to watch Mia. Mia began to eat, taking small bites, as Ironhide's scrutiny continued. Optimus wanted to slap Ironhide in the back of his helm, but also understood that he had done the same thing to Allie when she first had been here.

"Mia, what do you like to do?" Optimus asked. Mia smiled shyly at Optimus while folding her hands nervously in her lap. She was not used to being on display even if it was for just two mechs, and as Allie sat there with her hands lightly touching Optimus' thigh, it made Mia even more aware of her situation. Would the large dark mech try to touch her like Optimus and Allie touched? Mia's breathing starting getting faster at the thought. Allie watched her as she and Optimus shared little touches. Allie knew what she was thinking, she could feel it through their bond, and it excited her to watched Mia's reaction to Ironhide. She sent her thought to Optimus, and he began moving his hand higher on her thigh. Allie could feel her systems warming toward an overload and it gave her intense pleasure. As she looked to Ironhide she smiled at him. He winked back at Allie, but his attention was mainly focused on Mia. Allie sipped her energon and savored the flavor of the cheese and bread while she ran her other hand up and down Optimus' thigh and hamstring plate that was closest to her. She was testing Mia to see how she would react in their presence and Optimus knew this.

When Mia would not move nor taste anything, Allie moved closer to her, and squatted down to her side. "Mia, it's okay." Allie took a piece of cheese and held it for her to take a bite. She could hear the mechs groan as Mia took it into her mouth. Allie then presented her with a piece of the bread. "Mia," Allie whispered. "Eat." Allie began to rub Mia's outer thighs and after some moments Mia began to relax. "Feel better?" Mia nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"Good." Allie said as Optimus moved closer and traded his chair for Allie's. Allie leaned back against his legs as she continued stroking Mia's legs. Allie went to her feet and removed her shoes. She watched as Mia ate another piece of cheese and then took a sip of her energon. Allie stopped rubbing and looked up to Optimus who swirled his fingers in his energon and fed it to Allie from his fingers. Allie felt Mia tense for a moment, but then she relaxed. Allie could feel heat flowing through her circuits, and wetness at the junction of her legs. Optimus and Ironhide picked up on the musky scent but said nothing for fear of scaring Mia.

Ironhide cautiously moved closer to Mia. "Mia, try this." Ironhide quietly spoke, picking up on Allie subtle lead. He raised the piece of fruit to Mia's mouth as she wrapped her fingers around his hand and took a bite. Her teeth gently nipped at his fingers and Ironhide though he would explode from the sensation. He let out another groan and Mia whimpered in response. Allie stopped rubbing her feet and legs and just watched as Mia's soft blue eyes darkened with desire.

"**Optimus, are they going to stay with us tonight?"**

"**Whatever you want, my darling. My berth is big enough for the four of us."**

Allie smiled as images of what could happen tonight started playing through her CPU. She knew she had to tread carefully because Mia might spook. "Mia, look at Ironhide." Allie whispered this as she rose up on her knees and drew closer to Mia's ear. As Ironhide drew closer, Allie took his hands in hers and replaced them on Mia's legs. Mia shifted and started to get up, but Allie stopped her with her words. "No, Mia. Look at him. Look at his hands. Watch how he touches you." Allie could feel Optimus kneeling directly behind her as he began massaging her aft and lower back, but Allie was intent on Mia's pleasure. "Mia, look at him. Feel him as he touches you." Allie leaned into Mia's shoulder and places a chaste kiss in the crook. Mia's breaths were coming in rapid succession and her hands began clutching the table. Allie could hear the whimpers coming from her throat. "It's okay, Mia. Let it out. No one is going to criticize you for feeling pleasure. Let him touch you. He is not going to hurt you, and if it is too intense you can ask to stop." Allie could feel Optimus' hands as they slid up the sides of her waist and under her breasts. Mia saw what he was doing and started to struggle a bit, but Allie took her hands in hers.

"Easy Mia," this time it was Optimus that spoke very quietly. Ironhide had moved closer as he picked up another piece of fruit and offered it to Mia. Optimus did the same to Allie, and Allie allowed the juices to run down her face and throat. Optimus swirled his fingers in his energon and allowed it to mix with the juices on Allie's skin. He dipped his head and began licking Allie's skin with his glossa. Mia's eyes darkened as she watched the scene, her breaths painfully pumping from her biologic lungs, and her body in such a state that she thought she was going to pass out. Allie could feel Mia's hands shaking in hers, but Optimus' attentions had started tremors in her own systems. Allie felt her systems building quickly. Optimus' talent in the berth as far as Allie was concerned was always his hands and glossa. He had a penchant for drawing out her overload, and Allie knew that once he started she would lose all control. His glossa was slowly licking all the energon and juice from her throat as his hands touched and rubbed her chest and lower abdominals. Allie whimpered and Optimus covered her mouth with his. Next to them they could hear Mia's cries of pleasure mingled with Ironhide's moans of ecstasy as Ironhide sampled Mia's skin with his glossa. Allie could hear her cries of "please Ironhide," and Ironhide's "my darling Mia," and Allie smiled as Optimus tilted her head to receive his kiss.

"I think we need to take this to my berth." Optimus took Allie by the arms and lifted her up in his arms. Ironhide did the same to Mia, and both mechs strode with their femmes to the Optimus' private quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters in the Transformers world. I just enjoy writing about them.**

I think that anyone that is reading this knows that this is rated M so please do not read unless you are an adult.

Allie had laid out the bedding on Optimus' berth so that it looked warm and welcoming. Optimus appreciated the work that Allie put in, but he knew that the femmes would appreciate it even more. Optimus laid Allie gently on the berth and moved aside so that Ironhide could do that same with Mia. Once the femmes were on the berth, Allie moved behind Mia and placed her hands on Mia's back. Ironhide came to stand between her legs and in front of her. Optimus chose to sit back and watch.

"Ironhide, please," Cried Mia, her head was thrown back against Allie's shoulder, and Allie was stroking Mia's arms. Ironhide began to peel off her shirt, while Allie stroked the skin he was revealing. Mia's hands went to Ironhide's shoulders to support herself between him and Allie. Allie's hands moved up to Mia's head and began massaging, allowing her hands to run through Mia's strawberry and gold strands, while Ironhide leaned forward to taste her skin. He could hear her whimpers as his glossa snaked out to touch her breasts. Mia's whimpers turned into cries as Allie kept her sitting up right by leaning her toward Ironhide's glossa. Mia began thrashing against Allie and Optimus came around to sit behind Allie should she need the support. Allie could feel Optimus as he shifted to where Allie and Mia were sitting in the V of his massive legs.

Allie loved watching Ironhide as he tasted and touched, his black and grey hands were a vivid contrast against Mia's milky white skin, and his caresses were gentle, yet different from Optimus' touch. Allie could feel herself getting wetter, and she sense Mia's heat through the bond. She knew, through Optimus, that mechs had a keen sense of smell, and so she asked Optimus, "**Can you smell her?"** Optimus replied, **"Yes, Allie I can smell both of you."**

Allie laughed at this because it fascinated her that Primus could give them such a unique smell that their bonded could identify it. Mia's rested her smoky eyes on Allie trying to focus on her and ask why she was laughing, but Ironhide moved into her line of vision and stole a kiss. Allie could see the shock and surprise register on Mia's face as Ironhide tasted her lips and mouth cavity. Allie found it fascinating as she watched Ironhide pull Mia up against him and stroke her aft. Allie rose up, but Optimus pulled her back down and into his lap. He started pulling Allie's shirt off as he push down the front of her pants. Allie could feel him rubbing her sensitive area between her legs and Allie cried out. Her cries penetrated Mia's and Ironhide's audial receptors and they stopped to watch as Optimus stroked Allie into an overload. Allie thrashed against Optimus' back as she rode his fingers inside her. Allie's cries turned into screams as she bucked and arched against Optimus. Optimus kept pace with her as he took his other hand and began pressing on her lower abdomen. Allie arched even further back into Optimus, her hair, crinkled from the braids spilled all over Optimus' shoulders, chest, and helm, but Optimus did not slow his pace. She arched and let out another round of piercing screams again as Ironhide and Mia watched Allie overload on Optimus.

Ironhide could feel Mia stiffen, and he began stroking her legs and aft. "No, please Ironhide. I can't… Oh Primus! Ironhide… Ironhide!" She cried out as Ironhide kissed the juncture between her legs. Ironhide inhaled her scent which was strong and heady. He pulled her closer to the edge as Optimus laid Allie down to recover from her overload. Optimus then gently laid Mia on her back as Ironhide rolled her pants down and off. Mia whimpered and cried as Ironhide touched and pushed back the folds to study her port.

"**Ironhide, take it easy. This will be her the first time in this body.** Optimus was a bit concerned that Ironhide was moving too fast, but Mia seemed to be keeping pace with him.

Ironhide touched her in her port and had to hold her on the berth when she arched up in the air. Allie had recovered and moved to hold her hands as she grabbed for the sheets. Mia's began whimpering Ironhide's name over and over as Ironhide began touching and rubbing her up and down, her juices getting her ready for him to slide his fingers in. When she was ready, Ironhide slipped a finger in her. Mia looked down and watched him watch her. Their eyes locked and Ironhide could see desire and recognition in them. She was starting to remember, and Ironhide could see it in her eyes. Did he dare? Would she stop him if he took her the way he used to? Ironhide slid another finger into her and began stretching her. His rod was not as long as Optimus' but he was quite a bit thicker and wanted Mia to be ready for him.

Mia was experiencing extreme pleasure from Ironhide and she was beginning to remember other things that Ironhide liked. She eased her hands out of Allie's to reach down and touch Ironhide's thigh plates. She heard him grunt in appreciation from her actions, so she began to stroke him closer to his crotch plate. She could hear Ironhide releasing air through his vents as he stood up to lean over her body. He reached down to lick her shoulder and said, "What else do you remember?" Into her ear. She looked him in the eye and said, "This." As she reached to stroke his crotch. Ironhide pulled her where her legs dangled off the berth, her aft was barely on it, and she had to grab Allie's legs to support her upper body. Ironhide removed his crotch plate, let his rod extend, and proceeded to slide into Mia with one swift move. His hands went under her aft to support her lower body as he stopped inside her. He reached over to whisper, "Is this what you want?" Mia shook her head yes, but Ironhide wanted her to speak the words. He stayed still as she tried to squirm to get him to move. Mia began to whimper again, but Ironhide would have none of it. "If you want me, you have to say my name and tell me."

Mia was in heaven and hell. Ironhide was buried deep inside her, but he wouldn't move. Mia's hazy CPU could not process what he was saying but she had to concentrate because he was not going to move until she said something. Ironhide whispered the words again, "Mia, do you want me? Tell me what you need." Finally on the third try Mia got it and replied, "Ironhide, please… move inside me."

Ironhide began a very slow pace. His system was burning into an overload and he wanted to prolong this as much as possible. He looked at Optimus, who was watching intently, and then he shifted his gaze to Allie. She had leaned back against Optimus and was breathing hard from watching Mia moan and move under Ironhide's body. Allie looked into Ironhide's optics, hers wide from the differences she was observing in him and Optimus. Ironhide smirked at her as he slowly withdrew from Mia and then rammed her very fast and hard. Mia screamed from the intensity, and Allie thought he had hurt her until she started crying for more. Ironhide very slowly and deliberately set a pace that was driving Mia insane. Ironhide loved it. He was in limbo between pleasure and an intense overload and he did not want it to end. He took his time keeping the withdrawal from her body slow and deliberate, and then ramming Mia hard and fast. She clawed at Allie's legs creating scratches down her legs, Optimus took her hands into his to keep her from hurting Allie, and Allie began rubbing up and down the side of her waist. Mia's system was headed for an overload. She arched again to try to make closer contact with Ironhide, but Ironhide began to arch into her as he moved. He allowed his pace to become more fluid as he rotated his hip plates into her, and he took a hand and started rubbing her just above her port. Mia began screaming from the two different frictions that Ironhide was causing. Her body was convulsing from the sensations that Ironhide was causing, and Ironhide began moving faster to keep up with Mia's pace.

Allie was completely transfixed by their movements. Her breathing became labored again as she felt more moisture pool between her legs. Optimus, not to be outdone by his best friend, began touching Allie from behind. Allie, who had never been touched from behind, startled as she felt Optimus rub her port, and then rub her moisture into her aft port. Suddenly, his finger slipped into her from behind and she jumped from the intrusion. She turned her head from Mia to look at Optimus as she saw that he had removed his crotch plate. Allie's eyes became wide as she asked, "Optimus? What are you doing?" Optimus moved over her as he pumped his finger in her aft port as he felt her stiffen a little from apprehension. "Easy, Allie I won't hurt you." Allie felt him slide his other fingers into her regular port, and she doubled over to support her trembling legs. Optimus worked her until her juices were running down her legs. He heard Mia screaming as she went into her first overload and, Optimus took his fingers out of Allie port and replaced it with his rod. He began pounding into Allie grunting with each thrust. His other finger was still in her aft port as he fingered her and felt his rod stretching her between the fine barrier of the two ports. Ironhide, spent from his own overload watched with sleepy eyes as Optimus pounded Allie over and over. At times Allie seemed to try to move away, Optimus' pace so severe that Allie thought she was going to pass out, but he would reach around her waist to keep her in place.

Allie couldn't get away and she thought she was going to pass out. He knees were digging into the berth as Optimus kept his relentless pace. Her body jerked and contracted around his rod, each thrust causing her to dig her nails and lock her arms to keep from collapsing onto the berth. Allie began screaming as Optimus sped up his pace of his rod and finger. He inserted another finger into her aft port causing Allie to go into overload. Her screams pierced Optimus' spark and he went into overload his vocals joining Allie with a chorus of hoarse pleasure as they rode out the sensation.

Ironhide had previously heard them when Allie had visited before, since his quarters were next to Optimus, but seeing the pleasure on their faces was beautiful. He was glad that Allie had suggested doing this as couples. Already, he was wondering what he and Mia could do to upstage Optimus and Allie, or he wondered what he and Optimus could do to fulfill the femmes next fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from the Transformers movies or series. Enjoy!**

I hope you are enjoying this. Remember that this is rated M.

Allie was in a state of euphoria. She had just experienced two major overloads, and she had two very healthy and eager mechs at her disposal. Why she was feeling nervous suddenly she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Optimus had touched her in a very different and private way that she had never experienced before, or maybe it was the predatory gleam that she saw in Ironhide's optics and the way that Optimus was smirking. Either way this did not bode well for her. Mia had gone into a deep recharge, and was resting comfortably on her side. Allie was still lying on her stomach, her port twitching from Optimus' recent touches. She closed her eyes and savored the delicious feel of her overload's aftermath, but then she felt a hand petting her flaming hair. She turned toward the hand to find Ironhide smiling at her, his optics still holding that gleam that made her stomach do summersaults. While her CPU was registering Ironhide, she felt Optimus touching her back side and aft.

"Optimus, I don't know if I am up to this a third time." Allie told him.

"You will be after I prepare you." Was Optimus' reply.

Optimus looked at Ironhide as he stroked Allie's hair. Optimus leaned in to hover over Allie's backside, and whispered in her ear. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have both of us at the same time?" He knew that this had been a secret fantasy of Allie's for a long time, but she would never come out and say it verbally to him. Optimus loved being bonded to Allie, because it gave him insight into his beloved. He wanted to give her this pleasure, and assure her of his faith in her. Since she had been transformed into this humanoid/robotic form, Optimus could feel some of Allie's insecurities. He wanted to give her pleasure and give her assurance of his love for her. He began to rub her port again, and hear her moan. She was already sensitive, but she was also a little sore from her second overload.

"Optimus," She breathed his name out and it sounded like melodic chimes ringing in his audial receptors. "Optimus, please. I really don't know if I am up to this."

"Allie, give me a chance. I promise it will be good."

"**Ironhide, I am going to have to prepare her again. Be ready when I tell you."**

"**Sure thing Optimus, can I touch her?"**

"**Yes, but keep it light. I want her to focus on me."**

Optimus could feel the wetness of her port. She may be tired, but she still responded with enthusiasm. Allie begin to move in rhythm to Optimus' ministrations. As she moved, she felt Ironhide touch the side of her face, neck, ears, and shoulders. His touch was light and simple, but Allie's skin was burning from the affects. She began to moan and as she did she turned her head toward Ironhide. His thumb slipped in her mouth cavity and touch her glossa. Ironhide was in heaven. First, he had overloaded with his precious Mia, and now he was going to get to touch the only other femme that he had ever loved, Allie; and he was going to get to share it with his best friend, Optimus.

Allie moans were getting stronger as he watched Optimus slip a finger inside her. Allie's head began turning from side to side and she was inching away as if trying to get away from Optimus, but Optimus wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold on to her. He slid his knee plate between her legs, and began rubbing her with his leg. He crooked his finger inside her and her juices began rushing toward her entrance to get her ready for him. He worked her juices over and around her entrance and then he began to work the wetness toward her aft port. When Allie realized his intentions, she started to squirm. He held her firm as he swirled her juices all around her port. When his finger went inside her aft port she dried out.

"Optimus, please, I…. Oh Primus… Optimus." She cried. She was writhing on the berth, and when Optimus spread he legs wider she cried out to try to stop him. Allie didn't know if she liked this or not, and it made her nervous even though she knew that Optimus would never hurt her. When he shifted her legs and Ironhide assisted him in turning her over to her backside, Allie was helpless to prevent it. Ironhide began heating his hands and stroking her breasts and abdomen his hands pressing down on her pelvic plates beneath the human tissues of her body. As he would lean over, he would lick her lips with his glossa, and Allie cried into his mouth cavity. Ironhide had never experienced this sensation before; Mia had always turned her head and let her cries caress his neck and antennae, so this was new for him. He liked it very much, and he dipped down, kissed her deeply, allowing his moans to vibrate through her. Allie could not escape the mechs petting and touching, she could feel Optimus' hands in her most secretive places, and Ironhide's stroking her chest while his kisses stole her breath away. She reached up to touch Ironhide's antennae with one hand, as she stroke Optimus' arm with her other. Then Optimus inserted another finger in her aft hole, and began stretching her. She cried out, trying to pull her mouth away from Ironhide, but he wouldn't let her. She was trapped between the two mechs, with no way out but to ride her pleasure as they readied her for theirs.

When Optimus inserted another finger, she cried out again, but this time her port was starting to burn. She tried to get away from his finger and whimpered when she couldn't. Optimus eased up sensing the discomfort through the bond. "Easy Ironhide, she struggling a little." Ironhide let her come up and she latched onto Optimus' arms. "Please Optimus, it's burning." She tried to get away again from his fingers, but he wouldn't let her go just yet. "Allie, I need to stretch you just a bit more so Ironhide will not hurt you. Take it easy. I need you to relax, okay." Allie stared at him in horror! He just said to relax! How could she relax when she had his fingers in both ports? He CPU was in a daze and she rose up on her heels to push away from Optimus' fingers, but Ironhide held her still. "Ironhide no, I can't take anymore. Please Optimus, stop I can't take it!" She cried and cried as his fingers set a rhythm that had her throbbing. Optimus felt her emotions through their bond. He knew she was starting into another overload, but he wanted to make sure that her cries were because of the intensity and not from pain. When he had her assurance through the bond, he inserted the third finger back into her aft port. Allie could still feel a bit of discomfort, but her body was humming to his ministrations and she was mindless to ignore what Optimus was doing. Optimus looked at Ironhide and Ironhide began touching her again. He nipped at her breasts with his teeth and Allie began screaming and thrashing against Ironhide's teeth. He took his hands and squeezed her breasts together and would nipped one at a time. Allie's CPU was in overdrive. Her eyes were blocked by Ironhide, but she could feel Optimus driving his fingers into her, stretching her, and then she felt his glossa flicking over the sensitive piece of skin just at the entrance to her port. When he slipped a fourth finger inside her aft, Allie's body went into overload. She couldn't help it, she had no control. She screamed and screamed, her voice hoarse and rough from previous screams. When she thought they were done with her, she felt Optimus pull her into a sitting position. When she felt his raise her up only to slide down on his rod, she began to scream again. "Please Optimus, You're killing me." She cried, but Optimus ignored her pleas. When he pulled her forward and on top of him, Allie went blindly with him. When Ironhide came up behind her, she tensed afraid of what he would do, and when she guessed correctly, she began to try to get away. Her pleas of no's answered by Optimus' cries of pleasure, but Optimus was still certain that even though she seemed unsure, he could feel pleasure coursing through the bond. Ironhide began stroking her backside and aft, and Allie turned her head to look at him. She saw his wicked gleam in his optics, and felt him start to push his rod into her aft port. Ironhide was careful not to push to quickly and let her adjust to his width.

Allie had never been double penetrated and she was helplessly sandwiched between the two mechs. "Optimus," she would cry, and he would kiss her tenderly, passionately, and then Ironhide would push into her from behind and she would cry out, "Ironhide," and arch so that she could kiss him. Ironhide could feel her cries in his mouth cavity as he continued his rhythm, but then she would wrench her mouth from his and turn and kiss Optimus. Allie would alternate between the two over and over until she started arching her back. Optimus kept his arms around her to give her support, and Ironhide reached under her to begin rubbing her most intimate spot. Allie couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming over and over as she started to overload. Optimus kept pumping into her and Ironhide did the same from the back. She kept screaming as wave after wave kept washing through her system. Tears starting rolling down her face as she tried to get out from between them, but Optimus kept her in place forcing her to ride out her overload. When she was spent he kept the rhythm going. Allie begged for release and he began to speed up his rhythm. Ironhide did the same. Allie could feel it building again inside her system and she begged for Optimus to stop. When he increased the rhythm again she gave up and rode her second overload again. This time the mechs came with her and she finally was able to have some peace.

Mia had woken up when the mechs had penetrated Allie. She watched from her side as they rode Allie without mercy. Allie, unable to get away, was forced to overload twice before Optimus and Ironhide gave in to their own pleasure. Mia watched as Allie passed out shortly after Optimus laid her down very gently. "Rest, my darling, we will talk in the morning." Optimus gave her a gentle, loving kiss as Allie eyes closed and she began recharging. Ironhide looked over to Mia, reached over before she could move away, and pulled her to him. "Rest Mia, rest and enjoy your recharge." He pulled her closer to him and spooned her into his body. Mia could feel his semi hard rod poking into her aft and she shivered.

Optimus place Allie against Mia's back as he spooned against Allie from the other side. Mia had never been this close to Allie in a berth before, but the warmth was very pleasant and Mia went back into recharge.

"Well, Optimus, I think we wore them out on their first night."

"Yes, I think we did. What do we want to do tomorrow night?"

"Why not encourage them to touch each other?"

"Hmm… I don't know, how about we put them against each other as we overload them at the same time?"

"That might be promising." Optimus contemplated his thoughts. He would explore his and Allie's bond to see if she had any other secret fantasies. The thoughts were endless as Optimus drifted into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in the Transformers Movies or series. I just love writing about them. Enjoy!**

Optimus woke up to a warm body lying on top of him. During the night, Allie had rolled on top, her hair spilling all around the two of them, and had gone back into recharge. It amazed him that she loved to be so close because his body was so different from her since she had been transformed. He wondered what it must be like to be robotic underneath, but have organic tissue as an external shield. Allie's make up was so beautiful to him. Her hair was even longer than the last visit. It now fell just below her waist, she was tall, although not as tall as him, and she held a slender grace that all the mechs admired. He was truly lucky to be bonded to such a considerate femme, and he cherished every moment with her.

Optimus looked to his right. Ironhide was still in recharge. He had Mia cradled close to him as she faced Optimus and Allie. Her long strawberry and gold hair was tangled in one of Ironhide's hands and the other kept her close to his body. The night had been successful for him, and it showed on the plates of his face. Optimus wondered briefly how Stargazer and Bumblebee were doing. Did Bumble bee take her to his berth, or would he be the gentle mech that Ironhide and He raised from a sparkling. Optimus was curious but he would not comm right away for fear of possible interruption. He felt Allie stir against him and he focused on her form.

"Morning big guy." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Again, this was another thing that made her different from Optimus.

"Good morning, my love." Optimus said very quietly to her. She turned her head to feast her eyes on Ironhide and Mia and Optimus felt a rumble come from her chest. The pleasant vibration resonated through his systems and he held her so she wouldn't slip off of his body. His sensors picked up growing warmth in Allie's body and one optic rose up questionly at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have four major overloads, sore from the last two, and I still can get turned on by you. So sue me!" Allie grumbled into his chest. Optimus just laughed.

Ironhide woke from his recharge to hear his dear friend laughing while his bonded grumbled at him. When he turned his head to the left he saw that Allie and Optimus had just come out of recharge and were quietly murmuring to each other.

""Good morning Optimus."

"Morning old friend. Has Mia waked out of recharge yet?"

Ironhide lovingly checked Mia. He still couldn't believe that she was in his arms, or that he had interfaced with her the night before. His beloved was in his arms, and he would not let go until it was time for her to go home. He felt her stir against him and then tense. Concerned, Ironhide began rubbing her back and aft in soothing circles until her eyes popped open.

"Allie?" She said hesitantly. Allie looked over to Mia and said, "Yes Mia, I am next to you." Mia looked toward the pair and her eyes grew big until she remember the night before and turned her head to look at Ironhide. She rolled onto her back to study Ironhide with her eyes and hands, her hand reaching up to palm his face plate. Ironhide turned his lip plates in to her palm and kissed it sending shivers coursing down Mia's arm and body. Her eyes dilated from the sensation and Ironhide swooped in to kiss her soft pink lips. Mia gasped with delight and clung to Ironhide's neck as her leg went over his hip plate. Ironhide's rod, already erect, slipped easily into her port, as they rode out the sudden overload that came upon them.

"Well, I think they just bested us." Allie ruefully replied as she watched the lovers explode from the surge of energy their bodies created. Optimus just laughed and said, "We have tonight my darling. Don't fret."

"Who's fretting? I find it hot watching them." She slapped at his chest armor but squealed when Optimus rolled her under him. He began tickling her without mercy, her hoarse cries barely piercing the air since she had screamed so powerfully the night before.

As Ironhide and Mia came down from their overload, they watched indulgently as Allie tried to block Optimus' hands. Ironhide could see that although Optimus was teasing her, he was also getting her ready to take him in. When Allie could take no more, Optimus slid smoothly into her port surprising her. He saw her wince a little and slowed his movement to adjust to her pace. Optimus cradled Allie's head, kissing her lips as they made sweet and tender interfacing. As they neared their climax, Optimus' chest opened as Allie's spark brightened. This startled both Mia and Ironhide because spark bonding had always seem a private moment between two lovers, but as they watched Ironhide felt honored that his friend would trust them to watch. Optimus' gentleness moved Mia to tears. She had never seen a mech so gentle as he moved within Allie. It was beautiful to witness. Mia heard Allie's hoarse cries as she began to overload taking Optimus with her. The two moved together as they completed each other.

When it was over, the two looked at Mia and Ironhide. "Sorry, we got lost in each other." Was all that Optimus said with a rueful smile on his face plate. Allie turned pink, a little embarrassed from knowing they had watched the spark bonding, but despite the self-conscious moment, she smiled at Mia.

"Sorry to get sappy on you guys, but when we are together, we spark bond at least once a day." Allie quietly remarked.

"It's okay Missy, you don't have to explain to us. We understand." Ironhide gently smiled at Allie to reassure her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Mia watched Ironhide's face plates and understood why she had chosen him as a spark mate all those years ago. Beneath that rough he man exterior, lies a soft gentle mech that equaled Optimus' nature. Mia now understood why the mechs were such good friends. They were a lot alike.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I need a shower, clothes, and breakfast, and not all in that order." Optimus laughed at his spark mate. She was so adorable when she needed sustenance. Optimus rolled off of her and pulled her over his shoulder, her aft sticking up in the air. Allie squealed again and began hitting her fists on his back side, but Optimus laughed at her antics. "I'll see you in a few. Going to take my femme and give her a wash." With that Optimus strolled out of the berth room, taking Allie to her room where a shower and bathroom was located. They could here Allie's laughter in the distance as Mia giggled at Optimus' playful antics.

"Well my little Missy, what do you want to do today?" Ironhide nuzzled Mia's neck and she shivered at the contact. "I don't know. This is your base. What do you suggest?" Ironhide though about her question as he stretched over her body and began to kiss her shoulder. "Ironhide! Aren't you tired yet?" She felt Ironhide's rumble deep in his chest plate and she wiggled to get away from him. He pinned her down as she laughed and tried to get away from him. "You're insatiable, Ironhide. Please!" But Ironhide was beyond listening. He lifted her leg at the knee and slid them around his hip plates. Mia cried out, "Ironhide, please, we just interfaced!" Ironhide laughed at her attempts to slow him down, but he was determined to have her just to himself without anyone watching. As he slid inside her Mia cried out from the sensation. He quickly set a pace. Ironhide's style was to divide and conquer, that was why he liked weapons so much, and he was now dividing her and conquering her with his body. He thrust into her with quick and deep thrusts, her body moving with him as he pushed further and harder into her. He pulled her legs up in the air and bent them back over her body never slowing his pace. As he held her legs with one hand, he reached with his other and slid his thumb into her aft port. Mia began screaming from the sensation. In the distance the shower turned off, and there was a tussle, but neither Ironhide nor Mia heard it as their grunts and screams pierced the air. Mia's pleas were lost on Ironhide as he thrust deeper and deeper into her port. When Mia began overloading, Ironhide joined her and they rode it out together. Ironhide gently laid Mia's legs back on the berth and rolled to his backside. Mia's breaths came out short and erratic. She was so unfocused that stars were dancing through her CPU.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along just fine." Allie's comment startled them and they looked to the door to see both Optimus and her standing there smirking. Allie then reached up and kissed Optimus on the mouth plate, and skipped back to her room to get dressed. "You two can have the shower now if you want it." Optimus sauntered in to get his data pad on the shelf and then walked out to go to his office. Ironhide looked at Mia who looked back at him. "I guess that means it's time to get dressed and leave." Although Mia could still feel spasms in her port, she giggled at Ironhide's face plate.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the character that I write about. They belong to Hasbro Transformers. Enjoy!**

Allie and Mia walked into the main hangar of the base. Allie was very sore from Optimus' attention, and she was sure that Mia was feeling rather worse for wear herself. Both femmes have been interfaced until stars shown in the eyes, and both were completely relaxed and calm from all the extracurricular activities from the previous evening. As Mia looked around, she saw Gears sitting tinkering with a project, and several mechs standing around watching them. Allie's "You'll get used to it," registered briefly, but Mia was fascinated with the Diego Garcia and all the opportunities it offered.

Ironhide walked in and looked at Mia standing in the center watching them watch her. He was so proud that she was his, and he was excited that they still had thirteen human days to enjoy exploring each other's bodies. Her red gold hair shown in the fluorescent lighting of the hangar, and he pale freckled skin had a pinkness to it that Ironhide thought was precious. She was beautiful in the human form that she was in, and Ironhide, who had never looked at humans before, thought she was perfect. She was as tall as Allie and the two of them together made a striking pair. Optimus strolled up behind Ironhide and glanced over to the femmes.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, Prime they are."

They watched the femmes bask in the appreciation of the mechs around them. Then Optimus walked past Ironhide and out of the hangar to start the day's duties. The price of leading was that your work never stopped. Ironhide expelled air out of his vents and walked to the femmes to offer his arm as an escort.

"Ladies, do you need an escort?"

"Ironhide, how wonderful for you to join us today, and yes, we will need an escort. Mia and I were wondering what a girl does if she wants to practice her hand to hand combat techniques. Do you have a room or somewhere where we do not feel quite so open and on display?" Allie batted her lashes at Ironhide and rubbed up against him. Mia went to his other side and began rubbing his shoulder cannon. Ironhide saw the appreciation in the other mechs optics and smirked at them. "Well now, little misses, we anticipated your request and had a temporary building erected. If you will join me, I will show you the way."

"We will be happy to, but we are waiting on Raynie and Star." Mia smiled as she talked and Ironhide loved to hear the soft lilt of her voice. He reached over and planted a soft kiss on her lips and laughed as she drew back and smirked at him. There was a gleam in her eye this time as she laughed at him and stuck her glossa out at him.

"Here they come now. Mia let's go. I have our gear." Allie turned and pulled Ironhide and Mia with her. "Lead us oh great Weapons specialist, and we might even let you watch." The girls laughed and Ironhide indulgently lead his unusual followers to the temporary building. Once inside, the girls dropped the gear and looked around appreciatively. The building was roomy and other than the ceiling and the walls, the only paraphernalia that decorated it was the soft mat like floor that had been put down. Allie liked it because it reminded her of the practice room in the Hall back home that they used. Optimus must have given the mechs schematics from her files that he downloaded since it was so close to the room back home.

"I like it." Said Star. "I can tell that Optimus was reading your mind."

The girls walked around and then began to stretch their arms and legs. Allie led them in some basic warm up exercises and then each one paired together into two teams. Allie and Mia were one, and Star and Raynie were the other. Ironhide watched them grab the rings that Allie had demonstrated when she was previously here and they practiced a hew moves in slow motion. Ironhide had never seen such graceful moves and as they manipulated their bodies into different positions he appreciatively watched how lithe and graceful their movements were.

"Hey Ironhide, can you give us a shot with one of your cannons?"

"Sure Raynie, just tell me when you are ready."

He watched the girl's pair off and then Raynie gave him the thumbs up, but before he shot the blast, Allie said, "Ironhide, give us one shot, count to ten, and then give us another, okay?"

"Okay, Allie."

He did as Allie instructed and he watched as the girls practiced catching and throwing the energy back and forth. It amazed him that the rings were both a conduit and reflector and the femmes were so graceful and fluid in their moves. He enjoyed their playful banter and he appreciated that they were good, although one could easily tell that Star and Raynie were not as proficient as Allie and Mia. When the girls caught the energy they switched partners and Allie tested Star's strength while Mia gave Raynie a run for her money. Both Raynie and Star had to keep up with the Mia and Allie and they were exerting themselves, extending too far until Ironhide saw Star lose her balance and was knocked over on her aft. Allie laughed and held her hand to assist Star while Mia closed in and Raynie missed with her ring and got stung in the shoulder.

"Okay girls, let's practice in pairs. Ironhide will you give us three blasts this time just like before?"

"Sure Allie."

He repeated his earlier actions, this time giving them three blasts in succession. Allie directed each of the blast into various directions as each femme dodged and blocked carefully maneuvering them and directing the energy blasts back towards each other. Ironhide watched Allie as she controlled the flow and the pace of the exercise that the femmes were practicing. Optimus walked in as the femmes were combatting the shots back and forth. It impressed him that they were so good at manipulating their technology and designing it to suit their needs. He watched their fluid movements, although Star's and Raynie's were not as graceful, they were still impressive. Allie increased the speed of the rotation. The femmes struggled to keep up, even Mia was beginning to show signs of stress, but still they kept pace. Allie increased the speed of the rotation again and this time one blast took Raynie out. Star and Mia kept up until a Star missed another blast and got stung in the leg, Mia held on even as Allie increased the speed yet again. The increased speed made the energy ball seem a blur until Mia finally missed and slipped and fell as the blast hit the wall next to Optimus.

"You're very good, Allie," Optimus exclaimed.

"Thank you. I am good because I practice every day. Raynie and Star are still learning, and Mia's specialty is weapons." At this Ironhide smirked thinking, '_That's my femme'_, and Optimus smiled at Allie. "Do you like your training area? I had the mechs build it so you can use it while you are here." Optimus pulled Allie close and nuzzled her neck with his lip plates and glossa. Allie allowed him for a moment, but then pulled away. "I have practice with the girls and you are distracting me." Optimus chuckled and replied, "I thought you were on vacation." Allie just smiled and pushed him toward the door. "Hey, why does Ironhide get to stay?" Allie laughed at Optimus' hurt expression. "He's not distracting us." Was all that Allie would say.

**Later that evening…**

"So Star, how was your evening with Bumblebee?" Allie was asking as they sat around the TV in the rec room. They had gathered in there because the mechs were still on duty and they could have the rec room for themselves at least until the mechs were off. They had poured themselves a cola and were sipping the bubbly sweet drink marveling at how humans could make something so sweet so well.

"If Ratchet were here he would be fussing that we were eating and drinking junk." The femmes laughed at Star. "If Ratchet were here? I think he is more than likely occupied with Doc!" Raynie laughed at her quick witted remark.

"So Star," Allie said, "How was your night?"

"Well, Bumblebee is very sweet, and he is so considerate. We talked down at the beach most of the night until I could hardly keep my eyes open, then he took me back to his quarters. He is so sweet, Allie and I love being with him." Allie was glad for she knew that Star's personality would suit Bumblebee's quiet strength.

"So, did you… you know… go all the way?" Raynie asked with enthusiasm. Star blushed at her words but smiled. "Yes and no. We kissed and snuggled, then I fell asleep in his arms; but that is all. What about you Raynie?"

"Well, Sunstreaker is the bomb! He is so talented with his hands. I thought I would die when he and Sideswipe sandwiched me between them." At this Allie perked up. With images clicking in her CPU of the night before between Optimus and Ironhide, she began to tremble at Raynie's words. Star noticed Allie's tremors and wondered why Raynie's words would affect Allie so. Mia was quiet as well and it seemed strange that the two femmes would sit so still and quiet. "Allie, are you okay?" asked Star.

Allie looked at Star and took note of her concern. What could she say, _"My boyfriend decided to sandwich me between his best friend? I was double poked and could not exactly get out of it? I enjoyed it immensely? _ Allie just did not have the words to answer her at this time that would not upset Star. Allie finally answered, "I am fine Star." Star did not look convinced, but she didn't ask any more. Allie wrapped her arms around herself in defense of the tremors that shook her. It seemed to help, but she was still a little unnerved that Star had picked up on her nervousness. She usually was much better at hiding her feelings from her friends, but Star surprised her sometimes with her perceptiveness . She looked at Mia who was uncomfortable too, but didn't draw attention to her.

Star asked Raynie, "What is it like to be… you know… what is it like to have a mech inside you?" Star was thinking about asking Bumblebee to mate with her and she was a bit nervous. Raynie smiled dreamily as she replied. "It is wonderful. The hardest part is allowing yourself to let another person have control over your emotions. Last night when Sunstreaker was on top of me, it was so intense, but then when Sideswipe took his place, he was completely different. He let me be on top and control the pace. I really enjoyed it."

"Allie what is it like with Optimus?" Allie thought about Star's question, then she carefully picked her words. "When I am with Optimus, it is more about us sharing our emotions. It is not about who can get the most pleasure from whom, but who can give more of their self than they can give. I love the late night talks, the cuddling, I love it when he surprises me with one swift move and enters my port. There are so many things I love about Optimus that I just can't put it into words. Star, just make sure that you pick someone who will consider your feelings and emotions." If Star did choose Bumblebee then she felt it would be a good choice.

"Besides," Raynie tact on, "you want someone that you trust with your life. Someone that will not try to hurt you. I like the twins, and Sunstreaker could be the one that I choose to mate with if he asks, but I like them because anything they want to try, they always ask permission. Everything we tried last night they asked me first. They didn't assume, and I thought that was so sweet."

"Star, once you bond with a mech, they may not ask permission for everything, but a good mech will listen through the bond to make sure they are not hurting you." Allie decided to talk to Star and Mia about her experience last night so she took a deep breath and said, "Last night, Optimus picked up on a secret fantasy of mine. I had never voiced it to him, but he picked it up from the bond. When he and Ironhide went to fulfill it," at this she looked down feeling her face flush from a little embarrassment, "I became very nervous." She whispered this and the femmes leaned in closer. "I had never been with two mechs before," Raynie's and Star's eyes got big at this news, "and I panicked a little, but Optimus did not stop. He switched tactics and still prepared my body even though I said no. He used the bond to make sure he wasn't hurting me, but it still unnerved me a little that he would override my wishes. It turned out okay, well better than okay, but when we get time alone I may talk to him about how it made me feel helpless. I didn't like that feeling at all." Mia listened to Allie because she was there and although she was out of it for part of it, she did wake up to witness both mechs pleasuring her.

"Well, did you like having both of them?" Raynie asked.

"It was very different. It was more intense than anything I have experienced before. I didn't think that two mechs could interface with you at the same time." With that statement Raynie gasped, Star's eyes about popped out, and Mia began to laugh.

"No way! You're lying!" This came from Raynie. "I thought I was the wild one!"

"Nope! She is not lying." Mia exclaimed.

"How would you know? You were not there! Wait!" Raynie was watching Mia's telltale expression. "Oh my Primus! You were there! How kinky. Did he interface with you too?"

"No, but I did have my first time with Ironhide." The femmes giggled at Mia's expression. It was then that Bumblebee, Gears, Sunstreaker, and Jolt walked in. They had just gotten off from duty and were looking for the femmes. Sunstreaker walked up to Raynie and grabbed her by the waist from behind. As he lifted her up in the air, Raynie squealed with delight as she rotated around to wrap her arms around his neck plate.

"Hey, doll"

"Hey yourself."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Nope, it was too long waiting to get off duty. How about you?"

"We practiced and watched a little TV, and then had girlie time. Nothing real exciting though."

"Hm…are you saying that you are ready for me?"

"Are you asking if I want you?"

Sunstreaker slid her down his body as she grabbed his head and kissed him hard. The mechs groaned that the twins had gotten to one of the femmes so quickly, but it seemed that Raynie had made her decision.

Bumblebee strolled up to Stargazer and winked at her. She giggled at his simple display of affection and went into his arms nuzzling his neck plate as Bee shivered with delight. Jolt just shook his head while Gears looked on with sadness and loneliness. He missed his Firestorm dearly and wished that she had not perished, but Gears was also happy that Bee had met a femme that would give him some happiness.

Allie and Mia looked on. They were glad that Star and Raynie were having a good time, and Allie was tickled that Bee and Star hit it off so well. Allie sat back down on the couch. "Mia, do you think I did the right thing telling them about what happened to me last night?"

Mia looked at Allie carefully. "Are you okay with what happened last night, Allie?" Allie thought about it and then replied, "I don't know. I loved it and You know that I got off on it, but Optimus didn't say anything about what they planned and I just can't put into words how I feel about what happened. It does concern me that he did not consider my wishes, but it was a fantasy of mine, and part of the fantasy is that they just took me. I don't know."

"It was hot, Allie. I loved watching the three of you., but if you have concerns you need to talk to Optimus about it." Mia was thinking that tonight was a good night for her and Ironhide to take a tour of his quarters, besides she was curious about his cannons. "I am going to ask Ironhide if we can go to his quarters tonight. I hope that it is alright with you."

"Sure Mia, that's fine with me. I'll let Optimus know." With that, Allie left to go find Optimus. Mia turned back to the TV and found the history channel. She always liked historical nonfiction so she flipped through until she found what she liked.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters from the world of Transformers. Enjoy!**

Allie was eating some cheese and yogurt while waiting for Optimus. She sat Indian style in the berth while Optimus was finishing his work on his data pad. Allie could just picture reading glasses perched on the bridge of Optimus' nose plate while she sat knitting by the fire. What a sappy picture they would make in their old age, never mind that they were far older than the entire human race, but that didn't stop her from sending the picture to Optimus through their bond. She felt him laugh and she smiled. She finished her snack and cleared away the contents from the berth as Optimus walked in to join her.

Optimus smiled at his bond mate. She was the epitome of everything that he held dear in his life. She made him smile, laugh, and gave him great peace that he had not felt since the early days of the war; but right now Optimus was feeling something different from her since last night. He knew she wanted to talk to him, but Optimus also got the feeling that she was not comfortable about what she wanted to discuss with him. He watched her until he could feel her self-consciousness and then he went to sit down next to her. He sat there looking at the top of her head waiting for her to say something, and when she did not Optimus began for her.

"Allie, do you want to talk?" He waited for a reply but still she didn't say anything.

"Allie, I know something is bothering you. I felt it today while I was working. You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or get upset unless you don't talk to me."

Allie listened to his words, but she was embarrassed and didn't know how to put it into words. Allie turned into Optimus' side and put her head on his chest. "I don't know how to put it in words, Optimus." She held him at his sides, and he turned and took her in his arms.

"Allie, was it last night? Did I go too far?"

"Yes, no, I don't know? I loved it, don't get me wrong, but it did bother me that I had no way in it."

"I'm sorry Allie. I wanted to bring alive a fantasy of yours and the only mech I trusted with it was Ironhide. You had already suggested that we do the couples 'sleepover' so I used it to my advantage."

"Well I thought about it, Optimus. Can we… maybe… set some rules when we want to bring a fantasy alive?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Can we give at least a day where we can talk about it first. If it is something where I want you to be all macho, then maybe we can discuss the fantasy and then you can surprise me. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that is more than okay. Allie I want you to know that you can trust me with anything."

"I know, but I was kind of scared. I mean it was intense, but I felt so helpless and Ironhide plus you? You have to admit that can seem frightening to even someone as war weary as I am."

"I'm sorry. We won't do that again unless we discuss it first."

They sat there on the berth murmuring endearments to each other, softly touching and feeling the other until Allie's breath were coming in pants and Optimus pulled her across his lap and opened her legs so that he could sit between them. He pulled Allie up against him, his chest to hers, his crotch plate to her center and Allie gasped as she felt his hands holding her by her aft. She kissed him deep and hard and he groaned into her mouth. Allie loved his hands and glossa and she welcomed his touches. She grasped at his arms and pulled herself close as she let her hair caress his chest plates. Optimus hissed from where her hair caught in between the seams of his plates. It tickled and slid along the chords of his circuits and he grabbed her as he fell back against the berth. Allie ground against his crotch plate and nipped at his shoulder plate. She was determined to be the one that drove him to the state of helplessness. She reached between their bodies and removed his crotch plate.

"Allie, wait." But she was determined to be the one giving. She pushed him to lay all the way back on the berth, and Optimus followed her lead. She planted kisses all along his plates, the seams, anywhere she could kiss she found a spot, allowing her glossa to snake out and swirl against anything she found interesting. Optimus moaned and groaned under her attentions. When he would try to reach out for her or try to kiss her, she refused him, so he laid back and allowed her to take control. When her hands found his rod, Optimus jerked strait up in the air. Her grip tighten and he cried out and bucked in her hand, but she held firm to him.

"Allie, please. You are killing me."

"It's only fair." She breathed against his armor. He shook his helm from side to side as she began stroking his rod. Allie felt powerful. She had Optimus by his rod stroking him. She reached down, her hair spilling around her face and his rod and Optimus thought he was going to overload just at the sight his optics were relaying to his sensors. When he felt her glossa swirl around his rod, he jerked trying to stop her from overloading him, but she squeezed him hard, almost painfully hard, and he stopped struggling against her.

"Allie, please let me love you."

"No, I want this for you, Optimus." She said it against his rod and he shuddered as she swirled her glossa around him. His hands went to her hair and pulled it back so he could see her face as she pleasured him. What he saw made his rod grow even thicker and longer as she began to take it in her mouth cavity. Optimus cried out loudly as she began a fierce rhythm around his rod. His fingers tighten in her hair and she winced as he gripped her hard. Her gasps sent vibrations through his lower abdominal area and Optimus jerked upward with Allie holding on by only his rod. Her rhythm did not deter and she kept pace inching more and more of him into her mouth. When he could feel the tip of his rid touching the back of her throat Optimus thought he was going to overload and go into recharge. He was bucking under her wildly and he could not stop. His cries were loader and louder as she continued to ride him with her mouth. Optimus could not shake her off as she gripped on of his thigh plates with one hand and held on by his waist with the other. Optimus arched up in the air again and his overload consumed him as he cried out his pleasure. His deep baritone voice rang through his quarters and he rode his pleasure out.

When it was over, Allie laid her head down over his crotch area and sighed with pleasure.

"I hope that was a fun for you as it was for me."

Optimus chuckled at her. He went into a light recharge thinking how he would get her back.

**Meanwhile…**

Mia and Ironhide were sitting in the main area of his quarters. He had poured Mia an energon drink and she was sipping it slowly. They could hear Optimus' cries through the wall and Ironhide was nervous that the noises were bothering her.

"Mia, are you okay?" He gently asked her while nuzzling her shoulder.

"Yes, Ironhide I am okay. I didn't realize how thin the walls are. Will Raynie and Sunstreaker hear us?" She knew that they were two doors down.

"Would it bother you if they did?" Ironhide asked her while he began kissing her shoulder. She pulled away and looked at him. He looked so fierce and rugged and Mia realized that she loved him for it.

"No, it won't bother me. Ironhide, can we spark bond tonight?" She asked him very quietly. Ironhide was shocked that she asked but then hid it and thought about just what she was asking. "Mia, we are already spark bonded. We had bonded before the war. We even had two sparklings before Megatron had them killed. If we bonded tonight, it may bring everything back. Can you handle it Mia? I don't want you to get hurt." He was so sincere that it brought tears to her eyes. Ironhide, I remember some things. I remember that I was a purple color before I was transformed into this body. I remember you teaching me to be a better marksman when the war first broke out, and I remember little things like the color or our quarters in Iacon. I don't think I will shut down like Allie did on Optimus." She looked in Ironhide's optics and quietly added, "I know you are worried, but I am not as sensitive as Allie is. I'm not her. I know she is my best friend, but I am different too." Mia turned and kneeled between Ironhide's legs. "I won't break if my memories return. I can handle it because you will be there with me."

She reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his lip plate. Ironhide looked hard at her trying to discern whether her wish would be a wise or foolish move.

"Mia, you know I will do anything you ask, but are you sure about this?"

Mia thought about his question. She tried to look at it from his point of view, but she truly felt that she was ready for this move, and if they had already been bonded, what would be so hard about renewing it. She looked back after careful pondering and said, "Yes Ironhide, I want this."

He wrapped his massive cannon toting arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He bent to her face and kissed her very tenderly but she pulled back. "I want this, but will we still do things with Optimus and Allie?" Ironhide laughed at her and bent down to nip at her lips. She gasped and laughed as he filled her mouth with his glossa. She squirmed playing along with his playfulness but he wouldn't let her go. He pulled her up and flipped her over his shoulder. She laughed even as his cannon poked her in the hip. He swatted her aft and laughed as he marched them to his berth. As the light cam on Mia noticed all the different sizes and styles of cannons that lined his wall. In addition, he also had every gun and special weapon that Mia had ever seen in one room. As he sat her feet on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, He watched her take in his collection wondering what she thought it.

"I like it." Was all she said as she smiled up at him.

"You won't mind recharging in here with all this surrounding you?"

"No, it's you. All of it, why would it bother me?"

Ironhide looked at her. Her packaging may be different but she was still the same Chromia that understood him on Cybertron. It was that moment that Ironhide fell in love with Mia all over again. He gently picked her up and sat her on his berth. He then reached down, slipped off her shoes, rolled her socks, and then went up to her pants to unhook the latch and began pulling them down. He then went to her blouse and unbuttoned it to slide if off her arms. His glossa touched the tip of his lip plate as he was concentrating on Mia and she couldn't resist bending over and taking it in her mouth. Ironhide groaned at the contact and pulled her closer to his body. She pulled away, "do you always place a femme on the edge or are you going to join me on this berth?" She was silently laughing at him and Ironhide crawled up on the berth forcing her under him.

"How's that for joining you?" Ironhide laughed at her expression because he loved surprising Mia. His optics turned serious as he looked at her and said, "Are you sure Mia, I am not Optimus, and I have a more aggressive nature to my interfacing." Mia glared up at him in exasperation and said, "I am sure Ironhide, that's why I have decided this." He swooped down and kissed her roughly as she gasped from the contact and realized that last night he was holding back. Before she could even think, Ironhide had her on her back, her undies gone and his crotch plate open. There was no foreplay, only a couple of touches to see if she was ready and then he was inside her. "I have waited all day for this, Mia. I am sorry that I am being rough, but I had to be inside you." He set a steady pace and realized that Mia was matching it. She arched up with each thrust that Ironhide made, his grunts and moans mingled with her keening howls as Ironhide's pace increased. Mia instantly went into overload as Ironhide kept his brutal pace. She thrashed her head against the berth and tried to hold on, but Ironhide was riding her hard and she couldn't keep up with his pace. She screamed as he again quickened his pace, she was helpless to stop him, and her body was humming from her overload. He kept thrusting into her and she felt another overload building. "Ironhide please." Was what she chanted into his audial receptors and he rode her body to reach his release. Mia matched him the best she could, but finally gave up as her body began to overload again. This time Ironhide joined her as his chest armor opened to reveal his spark. As his spark called to hers, her skin began to glow and as they went onto overload together, their sparks joined. Mia cried out and Ironhide joined her as they rode out their overload together.

Ironhide looked down afterward to see that she had gone into a light recharge. He gently slid her up on the berth and spooned around her body. She murmured his name and Ironhide smiled. He began stroking her back and shoulders and then he reached down to her aft. He took his fingers and fingered her port. She cried out as she slowly came to and Ironhide plunged two of his fingers inside her. Mia cried out as he fingered her in and out and she began thrashing and arching against him. "Ironhide, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am getting you ready for another go." Mia looked at him in surprise. "Did you think I was going to let you go into recharge?" Mia whimpered. His hands were rough but he was making her wet, and when he went to circle her aft port, Mia cried out. "No Ironhide, wait I'm not ready for this!" He eased up but still kept her bent over from behind. "Let's compromise. I take you from behind, but I won't do it from your aft. Okay?" He rubbed the cheeks of her aft as his other hand went back to her port and his fingers slid in again. Mia remembered Hide's fixation with her aft and she knew that he would not completely keep his word, but she was willing to meet him half way. "Yes." She agreed. Ironhide placed her on all fours and plunged in again. Mia let out a scream as he thrust hard and swift. Mia tried to ease the thrusts but Ironhide would have none of it. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to him as he thrust again and again. With each thrust Mia cried out and Ironhide reached around and began rubbing her just above her port. Mia went into overload and saw stars as she slipped on her knees. Ironhide joined her soon afterwards and they sunk down on the berth together.

"So what do you have in mind for round three?" Mia asked breathlessly.

Ironhide just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Transformers character in the movies or series. Enjoy!**

Optimus was brought out of his recharge as he could hear Mia's and Ironhide's mingled cries from his quarters. _"I have got to get some better insulation in these walls"_ Optimus thought. He was still reeling from Allie's little gift and as he looked to his right, he saw her sipping energon and watching him.

"Hey baby."

"Hey yourself." Optimus replied. He reached for her but she scooted away from his long massive arm. Optimus rolled to his stomach and proceeded to stalk her on all fours. "You know that I will catch you." She giggled at him and turned to get away but Optimus grabbed her ankle and pulled her under him. He then rose up and pulled her up by her aft so that her lower body was resting against his upper body. "It's only fair," Was all he replied to her shriek and proceeded to lick her port with his glossa. Allie cried out as he flicked her up and down with his glossa, the tender flesh swollen and engorged by her overload and his fingers. Allie was thrashing, trying to get away from his glossa, but he held her to him. She grabbed at his thigh armor, anywhere to give her leverage, but there wasn't a thing for her to do. She then tried to grab for his rod, but he stopped her advance. "Optimus," Allie cried out. "Please, please I need you inside me.. Please Optimus," she begged, chanting the words over and over. He had switched their roles; this time him the aggressor and her the victim. When he slid a finger inside while his glossa kept pace, she began screaming, struggling to get away from his ministrations, but he would not relent. When she felt his finger trail out only to penetrate her aft port she was helpless to stop him. When another finger went into her aft port and began stretching her Allie moaned for him to stop or give her release. "Not yet, Allie. I have to prepare you so it will not hurt." Allie felt her first overload beginning and she screamed. In the distance she heard Mia screaming out her overload, and Optimus thought it was a wonderful sound. He lowered her down where they could join, but instead of her regular port, he entered her aft port. Allie screamed because the swift moved stretched and burned her port. She screams calmed to whimpers as Optimus gave her time to adjust to his length. She felt his fingers slide into her other port as he began a slow steady movement, building her into another overload. Allie could not believe this was happening. She had just talked to Optimus about sudden surprises and already he was ignoring her requests. She couldn't get away from him so she resigned herself to riding out the overload.

Optimus began a rhythmic thrust that caught her breath in her throat. Her whimpers and moans was melodic and lilting to Optimus as he thrust into her aft port. His fingers worked her other port as Optimus felt her body clench and another overload consume her body. This time Optimus mingled his cries of pleasure with hers as both of them rode out their overloads.

Raynie had just come back from the beach with Sideswipe and they were going to his quarters for the night. Raynie looked up at Sideswipe through her lashes. She liked him and he was very nice, but Sunstreaker was the one that made her spark do flips. Sides had told her that Sunstreaker had to finish his rounds on base and then he would be joining them. Sides opened the door and allowed Raynie to step ahead of him. The main area was small with two doors on each side. She knew that there were berths in each room where the twins spent time recharging. Raynie looked at Sideswipe. He had sat down in a chair and was watching her.

"I know that it is Sunny that you like. I will not stand in your way to pursue him if that is what you want." Raynie stepped in front of Sides and knelt down.

"I enjoy being with both of you Sideswipe, why would you say something like that?"

"I see how you react to him. Oh, you like me and enjoy being with me, but it is Sunny who makes you hum. Sideswipe gently brought his hand under Raynie's neck. He squeezed his hand in her curls and watched how they would alter and bounce back in his hand. He knew that she was attracted to his brother and it didn't bother him. " I want you to know that it is okay to choose him. I won't stand in your way." Raynie liked Sides a lot but she knew he was right. "Thank you, Sideswipe. I appreciate your honesty." She smiled at him and laid her head in his lap as they waited for Sunstreaker.

Star was sitting in her room. It was quiet and lonely without Raynie and she wondered what she was going to do without them. A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts and she went to answer it. Bumblebee stood on the other side of the door and Star smiled at him as she welcomed him in. He looked at her shyly and she returned his smile. She turned to let Bee follow her into her quarters, and she could feel him behind her.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

"No."

Star led him over to a chair and let him sit down. Star knelt down on the floor and sat at Bee's feet. She leaned against his legs as his hands went to her dark hair. They had discussed what they wanted from each other, but to suddenly be here in private, both were nervous about what they had decided. Star looked up at Bee and realized just how close he was. He leaned closer and kissed her. Star reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. They carefully tasted each other, tentatively touching, shy with their caresses. Star loved his gentleness and his consideration. She knew that Raynie was wild and loved the thrill of Sunstreaker's aggressiveness, and Allie enjoyed basking in Optimus' massive size and presence. Star did not quite understand the lure or appeal that Ironhide had, but Mia certainly liked it, but Bumblebee was so sweet and vibrant that Star just knew he was the one that she wanted. She knew that some femmes went to older mechs to teach or instruct them concerning interfacing, but Star liked the human way better it just meant that she had to choose carefully her partner. But Star thought Bumblebee would be perfect.

"Star, do you want to stay here?" Bumblebee wanted her to be comfortable, and although his quarters were not as large as Ironhide's or Optimus', Bumblebee felt that his berth would be perfect for them. Star felt him shudder as she touched him along the seams, and Bumblebee repeated his question. Star thought about his question, and she looked at her quarters. It seemed bare and generic. Maybe Bumblebee's idea of going back to his quarters might be a good idea. "Okay," She said and she stood up as Bumblebee followed.

Raynie was nervous. She didn't know why except that she just was. Sunstreaker had not come in yet, and Sideswipe had gone on to his berth. He had offered, but Raynie was holding out for Sunny. It was past his shift for his evening duties and she wondered if something had happened. She thought about contacting Allie, but then she would feel stupid if it was a false alarm. Raynie was never one for being nervous and she kept thinking about what Allie would say in training. If your gut was telling you something, listen!

"**Allie, it's Raynie, are you there?"**

Allie was just coming down from her fourth overload when she heard Raynie comming her.

"**Raynie, what's up"** Optimus picked up on the comm and rose up to look at Allie.

"**Sunstreaker hasn't come back from guard duty, and I have a funny feeling about it. I can't explain it except something is not right."**

"**Okay, we'll be there in a minute."**

"**Thanks."**

"Optimus, what do you think?"

"I don't know but the Deceptcons have been quiet for a while. I'll have it checked out."

Optimus sent an open communication to all the mechs to let them know that Sunstreaker had not checked in. He kissed Allie and then quickly left their quarters to oversee from the main hangar with Lennox. Allie quickly dressed and went to calm Raynie. On impulse, Allie grabbed the gear just in case and sent a comm to Star. Mia was already in the corridor waiting for Allie as they went to the twin's quarters. Raynie opened the door, Sideswipe had already left to help find his brother.

"Optimus is overseeing everything Raynie. I am sure that he is fine. Maybe Sunny found something and just can't communicate because it will give his position away. You know it can happen." Star was trying to talk to calm herself down and the femmes tried to appreciate it, but it wasn't working. Allie leaned over and took Star's hands and just gave her a look. "Allie, they don't have the technology that we do." Was all Star said to her. Allie reassured her through their bond that Optimus would find Sunny and that he and Raynie will be together soon.

Optimus was getting concerned. It had been over six hours since Sunstreaker had reported in and this was not good. Raynie's feeling was panning out to be accurate as Bumblebee and Ironhide led two teams to try and find him. Streaker's signal was definitely being blocked so that they could not track him, and all of this happening on a base that was an island. Lt. Colonel Lennox had the air team on stand by and all guards, both mechs and humans, were scanning every item on base to make sure no hidden bombs or trick wires had been planted. Optimus had Jolt scanning for any bugging devices since they knew that Soundwave was one of the few cons that had survived Chicago. Optimus was definitely concerned about the situation.

"Optimus, any word from Hide or Bee?" Lennox had come to join him in the central hangar where Optimus was overseeing the reconnaissance.

"No word yet." Optimus kept checking the screen that monitored Autobot and con activity. He could see where all his men were around the island, but suddenly he saw Bee's signature disappear on the screen. "Lennox, we have a hit. Look." Lennox looked at the screen as Bee's signature was bleeping in and out.

"What could it be Optimus?"

"Con activity. Sunstreaker must have found where they are manipulating the signatures so that they can hide in plain sight."

Optimus turned and called out, "Auotbots, Roll out!" Prime went into his secondary vehicle mode, opened the door for Lennox, attached his trailer and peeled out of the hangar.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. I just love to write about them. Enjoy!**

"Allie, you are fidgeting. What is wrong?" Mia was concerned for her friend because she knew Allie had a sixth sense about things, and when she was upset Mia knew to listen to her. "Allie, what is it?" Allie turned and looked at Mia, Raynie, and Star. "Something is not right, girls. I can feel it deep within me. Let's gear up, and move in to the hangar so that we will have better leverage." Mia got up as she and Allie quickly donned their weapons and armor. Star and Raynie did the same in the twin's quarters and they hurried up the corridor into the main area of the hangar. Each femme took careful survey of all the contents and items stored in various places and shelves. Allie smelled the air, she had already smelled a metallic signature that was not part of the hangar and she commed her friends to let them know. All four were ready for the mech that Allie smelled, and they knew that it could be any moment that he chose to reveal himself. Allie smelled it again and yelled, "now!" The femmes went in motion as the Decepticon, Skywarp, appeared before them. His surprise was apparent as the femmes viciously went for his head and spark chamber. Skywarp defended his chest and head and then warped away to safety on the other side of the hangar. The femmes followed in pursuit as they threw another series of punches and kicks. Each of them knew that if Skywarp were to get a good hold on them, he would warp away with one of them. They each carefully attacked with a series of sidekicks, roundhouse kicks, and Allie's favorite combinations of side, roundhouse, double roundhouse, inverted roundhouse, and tornado kicks. At one point Star managed to get a good series of kicks in, but Skywarp lunged to grab her by the waist. Star maneuvered down to the ground and kicked her left leg straight up in the air making contact with Skywarp's chin plate. She hurried out of the way and Skywarp warped away.

Optimus had felt the ambush when Allie commed him through their bond. He and his mechs immediately turned around and headed back to the Autobot hangar. Optimus chastised himself over and over because he had not seen the danger to the femmes until it was too late. Obviously the cons had set a trap to lure the mechs away from the base only to attack the femmes. As Optimus, Jolt, and Hound pulled in, they could see the femmes dressed in their armor, surveying their surroundings, and waiting for the next attack.

Optimus, never stopping from his vehicular mode, transformed to his bipedal mode in moments, his gun powered and ready, as his mechs came to stand with him. When the danger seemed over, Optimus turned to Allie and said, "Are you okay?" Allie cautiously approached Optimus. "He can warp, Optimus, but I think he is gone. I don't smell the warping signature anymore."

"Jolt looked in surprise at Allie. "You can smell it?" He asked.

"Allie had a sensitive system. She can smell, detect, and sense anything. That is why she is so good as an assassin." Mia was proud of her friend and she knew how hard Allie trained to keep her senses strong and ready.

"It is hard to describe, but yes, I can smell and sense him even before he warps in." Allie looked from Optimus to Jolt. She could see that Jolt was definitely interested in her abilities, but there was no way she would allow him to study her.

Raynie walked forward, "Did you find Sunstreaker?" Raynie face looked hopeful, but when Optimus shook his head and said, "No Raynie, we did not." Allie felt sorry for her. In the short time that they had been here she knew that Raynie felt a strong attraction to the twin, and Allie hoped that they would find him soon.

"They were after the femmes." Jolt commented to Optimus.

"No," said Allie. "They were scouting for information. Unfortunately, they may have found the information that they were looking for."

"Allie, we can protect you."

"I know you can, but they have one of your mechs. I know this even if I can't prove it." Allie sighed in frustration. This was supposed to be a vacation, a play date for her and the girls, and it was turning into something dangerous for everyone.

"So I guess we wait until they make the next move, Prime?" Mia was asking out of concern for Raynie. Optimus looked at Mia and Raynie and he took in the pinched expression of Star before he carefully considered his next words.

"My mechs know the risks and they are willing to take them. If Sunstreaker is still alive then we wait for the Decepticons next move, unless Sunstreaker can get word to us.

"I agree with Optimus. They were scouting, looking for information, and I think they found it when they found us." Allie was deep in thought. "Mia, do you remember what happened when that overlord in sector 5 took captives and demanded a swap?"

Mia looked at Allie thoughtfully. "Allie are you thinking what I am thinking?" Allie looked at Mia and smirked. "Well… if it is femmes they want… it will be femmes they get." Allie smiled evilly and Mia laughed as Allie sent her idea to Mia through their connection. "Hotdog, Allie. It's about time we had some action." Raynie left as Star smiled with Mia.

Optimus looked at the femmes and became nervous studying their faces. "Allie, what are you planning to do?" He asked softly. Allie looked at Optimus and stated. "Optimus, they want femmes. I say we give them what they want." With that, she turned and walked back down the corridor to get ready.

"Oh Primus, what do you think they are planning." Hound said to Optimus.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Optimus followed after the femmes intending to get to the bottom of what Allie meant.

Optimus was upset. He did not like decisions made without him being consulted, and Allie had made a decision without informing what they intended to do. He strode purposely to their quarters and found her packing her bag with various items that he had seen the m use in practice. "Optimus, not now. I know you don't like this." She kept packing but Optimus stopped her by taking her arm and pulling her to him. "Ye now, Allie, I do not like decisions made without being informed. Now what are you planning to do?" Allie smiled evilly at Optimus and said. "They want femmes. Alpha Trion said it himself. The Allspark is gone. They need a way to reproduce. What better probability than to use it against them. Besides, Wheeljack, Mirie and I have been working on a warp engine for our battle starships, and what better opportunity for us to get close and see how one works first hand. We have been stuck with the problem of the engine burning up after only one use. Optimus, He warped at least three times and All I smelled was a slight metallic burn. If I or Raynie could get close, it would mean a major victory in the Realm. I can't pass this up." She kept packing. Optimus watched her while he pondered his words carefully.

"Allie, they are cons. They do not have the same honor as Autobots do. What happens if they force an interface upon you?"

"Optimus, I have lived a long time and this will not be the first time that I have faced this. By the time we are through with them, they will willingly give us back. I promise." Allie kept packing. Ironhide marched in "Optimus, what is Mia talking about? Why is she packing?" Optimus stood there and watched Allie as she gathered up her rings, some kind of stick, and checked some cables that were attached to her bag. He then noticed a secret compartment that she was sliding some items in, one that had cuffs braided into the wire.

"Optimus, are you going to speak, or are we playing 20 questions?"

"I'll send the request for a trade. I still don't like this, but if you are right, then it will afford us time to get Sunstreaker back." Optimus turned to go but stopped and turned back. "I don't like decisions being made without me Allie. We will discuss this when you get back." With that he left with Ironhide standing there staring between the two of them.

"Mia's packing too." Ironhide finally said. "I don't like this either. You should have let Optimus make the decision." With that he turned to go back to Mia.

Allie knew that she had not followed protocol, but Alpha Trion had always allowed her to make the decisions concerning her team. She felt the heartbreak that Optimus was experiencing. She could see that he was hurt that she did not trust him to make the best decision concerning them. But Optimus had to understand that she was a warrior too, and not just a warrior, but an inventor, always looking for opportunities to better her people, and those that she protected. Hopefully in the days to come, she and Optimus would have a chance to straighten things out.

Allie had everything ready and she commed her team to let them know that she was heading to the tarmac. Mia was already there, having fought with Ironhide, and Star commed that Bumblebee wasn't happy with her going either. Of the four of them, Allie wished that Star could stay behind, but Allie knew that this had to be an all or nothing mission, and to leave one could spell disaster for the other three. As she walked by the central command of the hangar, she asked Optimus, "Did you set it up?" Optimus would not look at her and quietly replied, "It's set. The air ship is set to go, and we have the coordinates for the switch."

Allie nodded at the Prime as she and the others walked to the plane that would take them to their destination. Allie walked past her team as they fell in line behind her. They were joined by Sideswipe, Jolt and Ironhide. As they watched them load first, Allie gathered her group around her and said, "Raynie, you will be the one to take out the warp system that Skywarp uses, Mia and I will provide distractions for the upper leadership, and Star you make sure that you do not get cornered by any mechs. We are there for reconnaissance and surveillance. Anything we learn we pass to Optimus and the Autobots as well as get a good look at Skywarp's warp engine. Star, make sure you use the whiniest voice possible, and all of you make sure that you become the klutziness femmes that they have ever laid optics on. Also, let's try to keep in groups of two if they don't have us all together. We have done this before so don't let our nerves get the best of us.

Allie and the femmes loaded after Optimus drove on the platform. He didn't say anything to Allie. She was glad because she was afraid he would beg her not to do this, and she would give in to him. Colonel Lennox rode with them to the drop off, and as each human, mech, and femme dove out of the plane, no one said anything before the drop, and no one said anything after they landed. Allie kept her face calm and cool as well as the other femmes. This is what they were trained for. Mia also knew that if anything went wrong, Allie would go in assassin mode and take as many of them out. Raynie and Star just played along because they trusted Allie for she had a reputation of coming through on missions even if they were not always successful.

They arrived at the rendezvous point and Allie could see that the cons were already there. "Optimus," She whispered, "No matter what you hear, see or feel, know that you are my beloved so don't blow our cover okay?" She looked at Optimus and he turned to look directly at her. "I will never like this Allie, but I will trust your judgment even if you didn't give me a choice." Allie looked sadly at him as she realized that she would have to do a lot of groveling to make this mistake right. "Please, just tell your mechs not to laugh or overreact. Our acting has to be convincing to them."

Optimus released the air from his vents as he turned to face Starscream, Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. "You see the femmes. They have agreed to the switch. Now show us Sunstreaker so that we know that this is not a trick. Raynie steeled herself not to react as two of the seekers turned, disappeared, and then returned with Sunstreaker chained where he could not get away. One could see that he had been tortured for his arm was almost severed and there were burn marks all over his body. One of his optics was off, and Raynie had to pray that her face did not reveal the anger and the horror of how he looked.

"**Easy, Raynie, if all goes correct he will be alright. Concentrate on the mission femmes."** Allie kept them focused on what was ahead. As the two seekers walked Sunstreaker to the center, so too did Optimus walk with the femmes. When they had reached the middle Optimus said, "I will utterly destroy you if you hurt any of them. They are under my protection, and I did not like the choice that they made, but I will come after each and every one of you if you abuse them in any way." With that, Optimus took Sunstreaker as the seekers escorted the femmes to the other Decepticons. Allie held her composure as they passed behind the cons, but she couldn't resist patting Starscream on the aft as she walked by. She inwardly laughed as he jumped in front of everyone causing the Autobots to wonder if they had misjudged the femmes after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the Transformers, I just love to write about them. Enjoy!**

This part of the chapter may have references back to my first story . It can stand on its own, but for better understanding, you may need to read the first story.

Allie, Stargazer, Raynie and Mia arrived at the Decepticon base. Allie was surprised that as barren as it was, they had actually turned it into a half way decent place that would accommodate the femmes with some ease. Granted, it was not the hangar and it did not have the comforts that Optimus and the Autobots liked, but at least they weren't going to be tortured by harsh heat or freeze in the cold. She could see that Starscream had set up a main computer to maintain communications, and Soundwave had established a contact center for the remaining Decepticons. Allie and the femmes took all this in and recorded it in their CPU's although outwardly they tried to remain as emotionally air headed as possible to prevent any suspicion. Allie made sure to touch each con so that she could get a reading from them. It was a special talent of hers and although at times to much sensation or information caused her to short circuit at times, such as finding out about Jazz and all her memories coming in at once, she was very good at deciphering it and picking out the important information. Right now, she knew that she could get Starscream drunk on energon, Thundercracker's CPU was scary even on a good day, and Skywarp only had his berth and Raynie in his CPU. This was a good sign as she commed her info to the femmes and they acknowledged. The only one that would be a problem would be Soundwave. She could not get a reading off him, and even wondered if the large silent mech has a sixth sense of his own. Regardless of the challenge, Allie was up to it.

Star batted her lashes at Skywarp and pouted up to him. "Can a femme get something to drink? Pretty please?" Skywarp looked at Starscream for confirmation. He nodded his head and Skywarp poured Star a small energon cube. She took it smiling coyly at him and thanked him for his kindness. Raynie cuddled up to Skywarp and Allie thought that he was going to blow a circuit. His hands went to her aft and Allie had to smile at how predictable interfaced starved mechs were. She felt Starscream walk up to her back and she turned and smiled. She never realized just how hard this was going to be, but she kept as much emotions out of her eyes and face as she could.

"It is a shame that you true form is covered by this hideous fleshy covering." He took her hand in his talons and stretched her arm. Allie watched, careful not to give in to the nervousness that she felt. She knew that he would scan her spark, and she trained herself to feel nothing so that he would not be suspicious. He smelled the perfume that she had adorned that morning, and he felt her arm, touching the flesh, and pressing. Allie remembered that Starscream's profession before the war had been of science, and she wondered if she could appeal to his calculating mind.

"You know, Starscream, I would be happy to let you examine me later." She smiled at him as he looked at her face, trying to detect any deceit or betrayal. His face went to her throat and he inhaled her scent into his vents to scan. She was very striking for a femme cloaked in human flesh. Although he did not hold humans in very high regards, he did find the femmes interesting to study. Humans were small and easily squished. These femmes were not. He pulled her closer until he heard a oops and an explosion and turned to see that the smaller dark haired one had tripped and her energon drink had spilt into the main computer. Her look of horror was due to the circuits frying from contact with the drink.

"I'm so sorry, my lord. I didn't mean it. I am so clumsy. Here let me help clean it up." The more Star tried to clean it, the more it spread until the entire unit was completely fried. Soundwave pushed her out of the way ignoring Star's "How rude," remark and shut the computer down before the cons completely lost the unit. _"Score a point for the femmes"_ Allie thought to herself. Allie looked at Raynie to see that she was wasting no time in setting Skywarp up. Mia was flirting with Thundercracker, although Allie had warned her of his mean streak, and pretending to enjoy his lewd remarks. When Mia tripped him up and he landed hard on his aft, it took all Allie could do to hold it in. Star seemed a bit lost due to her lack of experience, but Soundwave took her under his wing and sat her down with him. Star looked at Allie but Allie gave her the thumbs up which Soundwave took as an okay. He started to touch her face and arms, but was content to just watch and touch her. Allie turned back to Starscream. "Is this all going to be a gang bang kind of thing, or do you keep private quarters?" She slyly asked. Allie wanted to get the layout of their base so that if the need for escape were to come they would have a chance.

"We do have quarters, but there are so few of us right now. Maybe that can change now that you have joined us." Starscream remarked.

"When do we eat? I am so hungry." Star was so good at wining out the so hungry part, and Mia winced at her shrilling tone. Allie thought Soundwave was going to curl up in a fetal position, and even Thundercracker jumped at her words. Mia chimed in, "Yes when do we eat? Ironhide was so angry that I wanted to leave that he didn't even feed me. Please, my stomach is just rumbling." In truth Allie's and the femmes makeup could go days, even weeks without food, but the cons didn't know that. The femmes joined in with gusto wining and crying that they had not been properly fed until Starscream ordered Skywarp and Thundercracker to find them something to eat. Grumbling, the mechs left to fetch food while the femmes kept wining and crying until Starscream thought he was going to lose his CPU. Soundwave had left to hide in his quarters. He terribly missed ravage and frenzy and having the femmes here only reminded him of his lost love, Cassie.

When Skywarp and Thundercracker returned the femmes squealed so loud that Starscream thought about turning his audial receptors off and Skywarp wondered if they had made the right decision about bringing them here. The femmes tore into the food until Allie cried in horror about having an allergy to peanuts, and Mia started crying that she couldn't eat nuts at all, then Star started fretting because she didn't know if she had allergies, and even Raynie started to cry. By the end of the night, Starscream had put the femmes in his quarters and he bunked with Skywarp just to get away from them.

Optimus could not recharge. He lay on his berth trying to connect with Allie, but she was not receiving and her worried that she was hurt. He would destroy any mech, con or not, that decided to take liberties with her, and it was driving his CPU crazy to think that she was spending a night on earth away from him. He was angry that she willingly chose to put herself in danger, never mind that she was a warrior and was in danger in the Realm, but it still did not sit well with his spark that she would choose to do this. He knew that Ironhide was angry with him for allowing them to leave, and even Sunstreaker tried to take a swing at him when Jolt had patched him up. Bumblebee didn't say anything, he just went to his quarters, and the entire base was quiet, waiting for word concerning the femmes.

"**Any word through your bond?"** It was Ironhide.

"**No, nothing."** Optimus was angry with himself. He should have never done this.

The next morning, Allie woke up in cramped quarters and remembered where she was. Day two. Wondering what was on the agenda, she quietly got dressed wrinkling her nose due to lack of a shower, and peeked he head out the door. Everything was quiet. Allie tipped toed out into the small hallway and walked into the main area. Thundercracker must have been on duty because he was recharging in the corner. Allie looked carefully, trying to memorize anything that could assist the Autobots. She sent images through the bond to Optimus. The layout of the small base, any schematics to plans that the cons had, and she even found the data pad that told where they were getting their energon. Allie quickly processed all of this and sent it to Optimus. She went back to Starscream's quarters to get the others up and ready for another day of trouble for the cons.

Optimus received the information through the bond early in the morning. He sent it to Colonel Lennox so that they could begin tracking the oil barren that was assisting the cons. As much as Optimus worried about the femmes, the information that Allie sent was indeed valuable. She also sent word that they were fine, although she wondered about the con's sanity, and even Optimus laughed at the images that Allie sent of their failed computer and the wining fit the femmes had displayed to dispel the mechs amorous attentions. He imparted the news to Sunstreaker and Ironhide that Allie had contacted him and that they were in good health.

Soundwave had just managed to get their defense computer working again when Raynie walked in. Skywarp was sitting in the corner, watching for any movement on the screen, and monitoring base activity. Raynie said good morning to both mechs, and skipped over to Skywarp, but then tripped over his feet and slammed into the computer. She hit it so hard that she jammed two of the keys causing the screen to go crazy. Soundwave looked like he was going to kill Raynie, but she began to cry and Skywarp took her in his arms to comfort her and protect her from the large dark mech. Allie just inwardly rolled her eyes at the display. Maybe Raynie would make it to Skywarp's berth by nightfall.

Starscream chose that moment to walk in and see what the commotion was about. When he saw that the computer was down again he just shook his head. Thundercracker had gone and brought back melons for the femmes. It seemed that he had made himself the unofficial food bearer. Allie thought it was to keep them from wining and fighting again. Soundwave was the only anomaly in the group of cons that concerned Allie although last night she sensed something in him, but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. Each time she would try to get close, but he never allowed her to touch him. It was frustrating for Allie, but she sense that he held back. What would it take to crack his armor? Allie was determined to try. All in all, they had been treated well. The mechs had a goal, but were content to play along with the femmes pace. Maybe they wanted to court the Autobots claimed.

About midmorning, the femmes got into a fight about who was the best mech and Allie had to commend her girls for being so loud and lavish. They pretended to be upset and pair off into the corners of the base while the mechs looked on disbelievingly. Starscream could not believe how much drama went on with femmes on base, Thundercracker just held his hands to his audial receptors, and Skywarp hid away from the femmes all together.

When the second night fell, Raynie cuddled up to Skywarp again hoping that he would take her to his quarters. She had her bag ready and she knew that the only thing that they needed was the technology that Skywarp had and the femme's mission would be complete. Raynie did everything in her wiles that she could think of. She touched him all around his chest and arms. She rubbed up against him. She used every tactic she could think of. When he stood and pulled her in his arms, Raynie smiled at Allie as he carried her off to his quarters. Allie was well on her way to getting Starscream drunk. Thunder cracker was not far behind Starscream, and even Soundwave was enjoying some energon. It was at that moment that Allie crouched down next to him and looked him in the optics.

"I can figure everyone out except you. What is it you want from us?" Allie asked.

" I know who you are, and who you are bonded to. If Megatron were here, you would be offlined."

"Well then, why don't you do it?"

"Because I want one thing from you." Allie watched him watch her. "Is Cassie alive?"

Allie pondered his question. If she said yes he would look for Cassie, but to say no would have repercussions too. Allie decided for the truth. "Soundwave, she is with us. She heads the orphanage in the Realm." Soundwave looked down and was very still and quiet. Finally Allie heard a quiet, "thank you." She reached out and touched the mech and then she knew that although species came in many different forms, biologic or not, telekinesis can transcend any species. Soundwave could read her, but chose not to; just as Allie could read him, but chose not to.

Allie commed Raynie to check on her. Raynie commed that she was fine. She sent an image of Skywarp chained to the berth with Raynie on top teasing him mercilessly. She was nipping at his armor, and teasing him at his neck when Allie saw her reach down and cut his vocal sensor off. Raynie left Skywarp chained with no way of yelling out, and she was working on blocking his internal com. Once she had him incapacitated, she went to work on finding his warp unit. Once she found it, Raynie took a knife and cut it out. Skywarp was left in terror of Raynie as she kissed him sweetly on the lip plates, caressed his crotch plate, made her a bed on the floor, turned the lights out, and went to sleep. She left Skywarp chained helpless to his berth, and did not give him a second thought.

Mia and Allie had made sure that Starscream and Thundercracker were incapacitated, they were too drunk, even as Starscream led all of them to his quarters, and as the mechs passed out, Allie and Mia laid down to recharge on the berth as the mechs were too drunk to make it to the berth. Star laid her head on Soundwave's lap and fell into recharge. He didn't mind because she reminded him of Ravage, and he let her stay with him.

Once again, Optimus found that he could not recharge. Ironhide had not even come in from the night, and Sunstreaker, who had just been discharged from medbay, did not speak to Optimus. Lennox was impressed with the information that Allie had sent, and even Optimus had to acknowledge that the femmes had done well. Now he wondered how they were going to escape. He worried that Allie did not make contact or at least tell him she was okay so he wouldn't worry. It made him angry that he couldn't control how he felt about the entire situation, never mind that he had given his word to Alpha Trion. Optimus lay on his berth stewing and feeling helpless.

Allie woke up to a hand touching her leg. She looked over to see Mia in recharge. "Good morning." Starscream had gotten up during the night and lay down between the femmes. At least nothing had happened, but Allie played along. "Good morning yourself." She smiled at him, and he slowly trailed his talon up her leg. Allie was wracking her CPU on how to get out of this one as she felt him caress her aft. _"Don't panic or Optimus will know."_ Was the only thought she could process.

"**Mia, Mia wake up!**

"**Raynie, get up! I need a distraction quick!"**

"**Star, are you up?"**

Damn, that energon should have kept him down and out, but Allie must have misjudged the potency. She felt his talon slide up to her back and she shivered. She touched him lightly to keep him from suspecting that she did not want this, but it was getting harder to keep up the pretense.

"**Raynie, come on get up!"**

"**Allie? What time is it?"**

"**Forget the time, I need a distraction as in a bomb or explosion!" **Allie sent her an image of what was going on, and Raynie immediately went into action. She took one of Skywarp's cannons and snuck out, pointed it at the main computer that Soundwave just fixed and fired.

"**Thank you Raynie. Now get out of there. He's running out the door now!"** But Raynie was already nowhere to be found.

Later that morning…

"Starscream, we cannot find Skywarp anywhere, and he's not answering his internal com."

"Soundwave reporting, the computer is completely down, and we are out of parts for repair."

"Thundercracker reporting, there has been an explosion at the oil field and production has slowed down. They believe that N.E.S.T. has found out about our secret alliance and have given rebels money and supplies to fight against our human allies."

Starscream looked at his options. Since the femmes had come to stay, they had had one disaster after another. He still couldn't believe that the master computer was permanently down, and no one saw what caused the explosion. Thundercracker had found leaks in other areas of the base, the femmes complained daily about food, and he couldn't take it anymore. With one last disgusted look at the fried computer Starscream made a decision.

It was after the human's lunchtime that the call came in. Optimus was finishing his reports from the morning patrol when Hound commed him. Optimus walked to the main hangar and stopped at the command center as Lennox patched the communications over the speaker.

"Optimus Prime, this is Starscream. We would like to offer a trade."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters of the Transformers world. Enjoy!**

The femmes returned to the Diego Garcia base from their 'visit' with the Decepticons none worse for wear. Allie would be glad to have a shower. They all felt dirty and nasty after three days of minimum hygiene. Mia was happy to see Ironhide even if he was still angry at her. Raynie just wanted to see the twins and cuddle Sunstreaker if he would still have her. Allie's spark was heavy because she knew that Optimus had not forgiven her, and the time had come to face the consequences from their actions. As they came off the ramp, Allie could see Optimus watching in the distance along with Lt. Colonel Lennox and Ironhide. The femmes grabbed their gear, and walked toward the Prime to await his instructions.

"It is good to have you back, although I do want to know why we had to send a new computer board to the cons." Optimus looked at Allie. He was glad to see that there were no marks on her, and he quickly scanned her to make sure there were no internal injuries. He had sent Jolt to meet them, and Jolt had reported back that the femmes were in good condition. "I am glad that you and your team are well. We will talk details later." With that he turned away and strolled to the end of the tarmac.

"Well, I guess that I have been dismissed." Allie looked at Mia who had her mind on her own mate. The femmes turned toward the hangar and walked slowly towards the showers.

After the femmes had showers, change of clothes, and a decent supper, they were all sitting in Optimus' main living area of his quarters laughing about the antics that they had pulled. Allie knew that Optimus was in his office working, it just upset her that he had not said anything to her since she had come back.

"I was very concerned about Soundwave. He definitely was a loose cannon."

"How's that, Allie?"

"Well think about it for a minute. He was one of Megatron's most loyal officers, and didn't you notice his keen perception. I mean that first night I thought he was going to call me out. He even picked up on my psychokinetic abilities. For a moment I honestly thought he was going to call us out on our intentions, and I know he figured out that we were the ones who sabotaged the computer, but I was desperate to get out of the situation with Starscream." All four laughed about that computer. Mia's, "Well the third time's the charm," received another round of howling laughter.

"I almost felt sorry for them, almost." Raynie replied.

"I have a question. How the hell did Starscream end up in our berth? I thought you had fixed his energon where he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon." Mia asked.

"I don't know. I still haven't figured that one out. I mean I fixed it just like I fixed Thundercracker, and he didn't stir. In fact I about lost it when Soundwave kicked him and shoved him out of the chair that he was recharging in. Speaking of seekers, Raynie, what did you do to Skywarp? I mean when you blew up the computer that was his cannon you used, right? You know they were still looking for him even when they returned us to the Autobots."

All three femmes looked at Raynie and she turned a bright red. "Well you did say be creative, and I took you at your word. So I flirted with him, and I cuddled up to him, and I talked him into going to his quarters, and I coaxed him onto his berth, then I chained him to his berth. I told him how much fun we were going to have, I cut his vocal processor, and I proceeded to strip him of his guns, cannon, and anything else I could find and take." Allie, Mia, and Star just stared at her in shock before breaking out into huge fits of laughter until Allie was in tears, and Mia was holding her sides, and Star could have sworn she heard a deep chuckle coming from the office. Raynie pulled her bag over to her; the one that she had taken with her and brought home, and pulled out all kinds of parts and pieces of guns and the femmes went into another round of laughter. As they were cackling with glee, Ironhide walked in to see all those pieces lay out on the floor, and looked in horror at parts that obviously had come from a seeker and exclaimed "What in hell did you do to those poor mechs?" Allie just laughed and said, "Our job!" Ironhide shook his head, walked around the parts and walked into Optimus' office.

"Optimus, did you see what they have laid out on your floor?"

"No, but I have been listening to their tales. I'm glad they are on our side. We wouldn't stand a chance if they were our enemy." Optimus chuckled with Ironhide.

"Yeah well we sure did train them well on Cybertron, and they learned more tricks as they had to survive in the Realm." Ironhide commented. Ironhide sat down in the seat opposite from Optimus. "Have you said anything to Allie yet?" He asked.

"No, I am afraid that I will say the wrong thing. I am still not sure how I am going to handle it. If it had been one of my mechs I could just give them brig time, but this is Allie, and how do I chastise her when Alpha Trion has given her so much leeway? I just don't know how I am going to handle this." Optimus contemplated the situation. He had thought about it for days, but still had no conclusions to how he was going to talk to her. He could feel her anxiety through the bond, maybe if he held out he wouldn't have to say too much because he knew that she regretted how she had handled things.

"So, did you say anything to Mia?"

"I did express my concern and happiness that she is back, but I am waiting to show her tonight how I really feel." Ironhide smiled ruefully. "Are you going to work it out before recharge time?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided exactly how, Ironhide."

"Just forgive her. After all the brooding and how you treated her on the tarmac, I think she is sorry. Besides, why waste a night fighting when loving is so much better. I'm sure that Bee has plans as well as Streaker. Don't let it eat at you Optimus."

"Thanks Ironhide, I'll take your advice in consideration."

"Well if you need an ice breaker, Mia and I can come over and play awhile." Optimus laughed. "I'm sure you could do that old mech, but not tonight. I need to rebond with her and I want it to be on my terms." Optimus had a gleam in his optics as he decided just what he was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. Enjoy!**

Optimus never did come out of his office, even after Raynie left to find Sunstreaker, and Stargazer claimed that she and Bee had plans. Mia left with Ironhide and already Allie could hear sounds eliciting from their quarters. Optimus needed to insulate his walls. Allie was becoming anxious concerning her position. Should she assume that she would be sharing Optimus' berth, or should she go to the spare room that she kept her clothes and personal effects in. Allie folder her hands in her lap, and then started biting her lips with her teeth. When Optimus never came out, Allie slowly stood up and went to the room that her personal effects were in and got ready for bed. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears but she refused to allow them to fall.

Optimus could feel her spark breaking through the bond. He released the air from his vents, turned off his data pad, and closed up his desk. He stood up, stretching the dents out of his armor, and walked to the main living area.

"**Allie,"** he called through their bond,** "please join me in my private quarters."** With that said, Optimus walked in to await Allie.

Allie was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. Optimus had finally talked to her, but she felt as if she was a youngling being chastised for bad behavior. This was so confusing. Alpha Trion had always given her control of her own teams, and it was not right that Optimus was acting the way he was; but Allie also understood that she had overstepped her boundaries concerning his leadership and promise to protect her and her comrades.

Allie took her time getting ready for recharge. She wanted to look nice for Optimus, yet she didn't want to overdo it. When she was ready, she opened her door, slowly walked to Optimus' door, and knocked. Optimus opened the door for her. As she walked in she looked in Optimus' optics, trying to gauge his reaction. He gave nothing away.

Allie took the aggressive approach with Optimus. "So, am I to stand here and act like a disobedient child or have you come off your high horse and deigned it time to talk to me?"

Optimus stood up from his berth. He took a couple of steps towards Allie and then lunged to block Allie in by his body and arms. Allie looked up at him; startled by his actions her breaths came in short sporadic intervals and her spark was double timing it in her chest cavity. "Optimus, what are you doing?"

"Well, you like to do whatever you want, so I guess I can do whatever I want." He bent down and nipped at her neck. Confused, Allie pushed him away and tried to get out of his arms, but he would have none of it. "Optimus, why are you acting like this?" Allie was worried about him and what he was going to do to her. Allie calmed herself down and tried a different approach. "Optimus, I'm sorry about how I handled things. Can we please talk about this?" Allie placed her hand on his arm and gently pushed at it, but still Optimus would not budge. Instead, Optimus dipped his head and asked, "Had I been one of those cons, how would you have gotten out of this?" Allie looked at him like he had lost his CPU. "Optimus, how… what are you asking? Why?" Optimus nipped at her shoulder and said, "But what would have happened if one had cornered you just as I have? Do you know how many times I thought this while you were gone? Do you know what that does to a mech when he can't protect his own?"

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I realize now that I should have handled things differently, and for that I have no words; but I am good at what I do. I feel that I should not have to apologize for what I have been trained to do. Please, Optimus, I'm sorry." Optimus looked at her. He really looked, not just at her appearance, but at her spark. When they had lived in Iacon, when the war had begun, Optimus would go crazy worrying about her when she was late, or if a mission went wrong. Then they didn't have choice because they had been fighting for their lives, their way of life. This, what you pulled, could have gone terribly wrong and you, Mia, and the others could have been damaged beyond the physical." Optimus' pulled his knee up between her legs and Allie cried out. "What if you couldn't have gained the upper hand, Allie? What would you have done?" Optimus' hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Allie protested his methods and tried to pull back. She knew he was trying to make her realize that she should have thought her actions through more carefully, but she knew that they could pull what they did off.

"Optimus, I know what I can and can't do. I knew that I could pull this off. Your information concerning the cons, Megatron's offline, and Shockwave gone, I knew we could succeed. I have to make sudden decisions in the Realm like this all the time. It is what I do." Allie tried to get him to look at her, but he would not budge. "Optimus, please." Allie whispered. "I'm sorry." Optimus pushed her into the wall that he had her pinned to. Allie whimpered and tried to get him to ease up, but he was determined to have her against the wall. His hand slid down under her pants and Allie cried out as he cupped her aft and pulled her up against him. Optimus nuzzled her neck and admitted, "I missed you." Allie buckled at his admission and Optimus reached down to lift her by supporting her weight against him. He nuzzled her face until she turned her lips toward him and kissed him long and hard. Optimus groaned at the contact as he felt her rubbing her center against his crotch plate. Her hands went between them and he felt her undo his crotch plate as he lifted the skirt up that she was wearing. He touched her opening and found her wet and ready, and as his rid extended he slid into her with one swift upward thrust. Allie cried out. The position felt different, and Optimus held her firmly to him. Allie grabbed at the corner of the wall, looking for leverage to support her, as Optimus began to move inside her. Her cries mingled with his deep throaty moans and Optimus could feel how deep he was inside her. Her feet were hooked on his drive shafts and he could feel her pushing herself up and down his rod, and he definitely liked her against him and the wall. The hand that held her aft inched under her some more and he swirled his middle finger into her aft port. Allie began thrashing wildly against Optimus and her whimpers became screams. Optimus just loved to hear her screams since it meant she was contracting around him and almost ready to overload. She used her feet and legs to move on him faster and faster and she could hear Optimus' groans become louder. If he was determined to make her lose control, then she was determined to take him with her.

"That's it big guy, I can give as good…Oh Primus! Optimus, I can take it, please." She whispered to him between the gasps and moans trying to make him wilder and more ardent. He knew what she was trying to do, and eased up on the pace just to frustrate her. "No, she cried, "please Optimus don't slow down." But he was not giving in to her, not tonight. He slid another finger into her aft hole, and she cried out as her legs locked and she shot into the air. Optimus held her firm as she cried and he captured the sound with his mouth plate. She tried to wiggle against him, but he would not allow her to move. Allie beat her fist against his shoulders in frustration. "Optimus, she screamed his name trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't budge. His finger was inside her. He was inside her and she felt like she would explode at any moment, but couldn't. Allie finally allowed the tears to flow as she begged one more time to get him to move. "Optimus," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, but please I can't take this. I'm begging you." Optimus dropped his head to her ear and said, "I didn't intend to punish you, but I won't be made a fool of; not in front of my mechs. I understand that Alpha Trion gives you certain liberties, but on this base I am the leader and I asking that you respect my wishes." Optimus looked her in the eyes, tears and all, and Allie realized that regardless of the years, the war, and everything between them, he was still a mech, more than a mech, a Prime, and he would protect his own, and that included her. She should have had more respect for him, for herself, and she was deeply sorry for how she handled it. Through the bond Optimus understood that Allie finally understood. And he began to move again inside her. As their pace increased so did their cries of pleasure until Allie began screaming as her overload took over her system. Optimus joined right behind her as the wall shook with their weight and their cries intermingled as they rode out their pleasure. As soon as Optimus could move, he walked them over to the berth and gently laid them down on it as he never once broke contact between their bodies. Allie, already starting to build toward her second overload, moaned in anticipation as Optimus began building the rhythm again inside her. Her body was so in tuned with his that she bit down on his shoulder armor to stifle the scream that was building inside her vocals.

"Allie, I always tell you, don't hold back." Optimus groaned out. "I can't help it," Allie cried. "It is so intense." Allie thrashed as her second overload came upon her hard and fast. Again, she felt Optimus finger her aft port and she began screaming as Optimus screams intermingled with hers. It was going to be a long night and an even longer loving.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters from the Transformers movies or series. Enjoy!**

Allie stretched and felt every muscle protest. It had been a long time since she had worked her body until sheer exhaustion. Optimus was quite amorous the night before, and it still was not even dawn yet. Optimus had finally fallen in recharge somewhere between his fifth overload and her blackout. Allie wondered if she would be able to walk straight in the morning, much less go through her morning exercise routine.

"**Allie, you up?"**

"**Depends on what is 'up'."** Both femmes giggled at Allie's bad pun and Stargazer took courage in Allie's good mood to ask, **"Allie, if you want something real bad and you feel like your mate wants it too; but every time you're together… well I don't quite know how to say this, but we're having trouble. Allie, he's so nice sometimes I wonder if he is too nice."**

Allie thought about what Star was trying to say. Optimus stirred by her side and rose up on his elbows to look at Allie. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Allie looked at him lovingly and smiled reminding him of the Da Vinci's painting the 'Mona Lisa'.

"Star and Bumblebee must be having problems." Allie replied quietly. She stroked from his elbow to his shoulder plate and he looked at her thoughtfully. "Bumblebee was brought up by Ironhide and me when the war first broke out." Optimus finally said. "He has never had much training or interaction with femmes. What do you suggest, Allie?" Allie thought about his question then said, "Can we bring them together like we did Mia and Ironhide? I trust Star, she had been on my team for a while, even if she hasn't had as much experience, and I don't mind. Besides, if all my femmes had a teacher such as you, then maybe some of the painful experiences that we've had wouldn't have been so bad." Optimus agreed, and Bumblebee was a good mech, but like Star, he was inexperienced. "I'll comm Bee and invite Star and him to our quarters." Allie sighed and replied, "This morning, Optimus?"

"Might as well. I gave Bee, Ironhide, and Sunny the morning off on the rotation." With that said he pulled Allie close for a kiss.

Bee had been to Optimus' quarters when he had been younger, but it had been a long time. Stargazer walked with him as they approached the door. It was still very early and Bumblebee held Star close to his side. Star rolled her eyes at Bee because he was being too protective, but then her more feminine side did appreciate his valor. Allie had commed her and told her that Optimus would be sending for them, and before Allie finished the invite had been issued. Now standing with Bee, she felt very nervous about what Optimus was planning, but kept quiet.

As they reached up to knock, they heard giggles and shrieks coming from the other side. Bumblebee could distinctly hear the Primes cackling howls of laughter as he also distinguished Allie's shrieks and screams. It sounded as if she was trying to get away from Prime, but she wasn't very successful. Bee looked at Star, who had turned pale at the antics, and Bumblebee said quietly, "I can comm Prime and tell him that you don't want to come if you don't want to." Star thought about it and said, "No, Bee I think it's best if we participate." Whatever the Prime had planned she trusted him not to allow Bee to hurt her.

Bee knocked on the door. The noises soften a little but didn't entirely diminish. They heard Optimus' rich baritone voice bade them a "come in." Bumblebee opened the door to Allie's aft up in the air as Optimus slammed her down on the berth. Allie was giggling like a young sparkling as Optimus held her hands above her head as he looked up and down her naked body and then over to Bee and Star. "You would have to use your strength now wouldn't you?" She purred up at him. Optimus laughed as he glanced over at the young lovers and said, "Come, don't be a stranger." Optimus gestured with his free hand as Bee walked closer, Star still hung back, unsure of her feelings toward what she was about to partake in. She knew that Allie and the Prime had run interference with Mia and Hide, but this was suddenly very real and different and she was frightened.

"Easy, Star. No one is going to harm you." Optimus said this very gently even as Allie tried to squirm out from under him. He effectively held on to Allie as he gestured for Bee to take Star's hand and bring her closer. Once Bee was close, Optimus took his hand and placed it on Allie's abdomen. Allie moaned at his touch and Bee jerked away. As Optimus replaced his body with Bee's he slowly drew Star closer to him and said, "Watch how she teaches him." Star watched as Allie took Bee's hand and guided him to straddle her. She closed her hand over his as she guided it to her breasts. Bee watched in fascination as Allie's eyes darkened with desire as he touched and pebbled her nipples between his thumb and pointing finger. She arched up into him and his nostril sensors flared with her musky odor. Star watched how her leader whimpered and moaned under his touch, her own desire becoming apparent as Optimus began to notice a new feminine smell coming from Star. Optimus bent his head to her shoulder. He loved how femme's shoulders were so much more delicate to the touch than most mechs. He loved how Star made little mewling sounds, higher than Allie moans, but the tinkling sounds were pleasant to his audial receptors. Star's hair fell around the top of her shoulders in soft waves as Optimus lifted it to smell the fruity soft tendrils. It was different from Allie's hair, coarser due to the large waves and curly ends. He could see Star's appeal and why Bumblebee had taken to her, and even though this was an exercise to help the young lovers, he was looking forward to watching Bee as he took this small femme and interfaced with her for the first time.

Star was experiencing extreme pleasure from the Prime's touch, but she jerked from him and Allie noticed. "Star, it's okay. You're not human. Your inner self is Cybertronian even if you don't' remember. It's okay." Allie reached up and touched Star's face. She startled and moved back, but Optimus had closed in behind her from the back. She looked to her right and saw Bumblebee move between her and Allie as he began to touch the other side of her face. Every move that Allie made, Bumblebee copied until Allie pulled back and let the young lovers take control. Star was feeling a warm sensation in the center of her being and she moaned under Bee's gentle touches. She felt Optimus' enormous hands supporting her shoulders and she felt Allie massaging her head as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Star tense as she felt the cool air touch her skin but then Bee's warm hands were cover her tiny palmed filled breasts. Star whimpered and resisted his advances at first, but then relaxed as she allowed the sensation to wash through her systems. "We live among humans in the Realm, but we are not like them, Star. It's okay to feel pleasure. I know you want it. You would not have come to me if you didn't." Allie moved to the side to allow Bee to sit in front of Star. Prime was behind her, supporting her as he guided his younger mech in the ways of pleasuring his femme. Bumblebee bent his head and licked Star's shoulder with his glossa. Allie watched as he bit gently down into her soft pliant skin and Star cried out as nerve ending under her skin exploded with feeling. Bee couldn't believe how respondent she was to his touch. Gently Optimus guided his young protégé with the age old experience that his status gave him. The Prime quietly supported both the young lovers as they teased, licked, and touched their bodies. Allie helped Bee strip off the rest of Star's clothing, and Optimus placed Star's hand on Bumblebee's crotch plate. She hesitated but Prime kept her hand on him.

"Feel him, Star. There is nothing shameful in touching your love." As Star touched and explored Bumblebee, Optimus fondled and stroked Star's aft. It was one of his favorite parts on a femme, so smooth and toned on a warrior goddess that he could picture himself sandwiched between these two extraordinary femmes. He sent an image to Bumblebee and watched as Bee's optics rolled back in pleasure. Allie wondered what Optimus sent to Bumblebee as she noticed his movement become harried and jerky. Bee's hand pulled Star up to him by grasping her hair, while the other pulled her to his crotch plate by her aft. Startled, Star began to struggle as Optimus moved in close and whispered endearments into her ear. Star pulled away from Bee only to come in contact with the massive blue and red body of Prime's. She whimpered as Allie watched them sandwich themselves around her. Everywhere, there were hands, smooth warm armor, and body parts rubbing together. Star's CPU was beginning to overload and Bee removed his crotch plate to extend his rod. "Not yet, Bee. Let her overload at least once before you interface. It prolongs both your pleasure and hers." Optimus sowed Bee how to touch her in her most sensitive area. Star's whimpers turned to cries as she collapsed against Bee's length. Optimus then removed his fingers and replaced them with Bumblebee's. As Bee took over supporting Star, Optimus slowly backed away. He joined Allie at the end of the berth as they watched Bumblebee gently overload Star, and then proceeded to enter before she had the chance to catch her breath. Allie began touching Optimus' thigh plate. She couldn't help it. The scene before her was so sweet and touching that Allie arched up to place her lips against Prime's chin plate and gently sucked it into her mouth. Surprised Optimus looked down at his beloved mate and caressed her breasts and abdomen while she touched his audial receptors and antennae. Allie could feel him warming under her fingertips and she wanted him inside her as soon as she could have him. She knew he would try to prolong her pleasure but she wanted him now, her optical sensors on overload from watching the young lovers. She wanted her body to overload as Bee overloaded into Star. Optimus tried to pull her to him, but she resisted. "No, no foreplay. I want you inside me now as Bumblebee is inside Star." Optimus looked at the lovers as Star whimpered into Bee's mouth cavity.

Optimus bent Allie over on all fours and roughly entered her. "Optimus, no this is not how I wanted it!" But it was too late as Optimus began setting a brutal pace that Allie could barely keep up. He fingered the area just above her port and Allie cried out because she knew him well enough to know just where he was leading her too. "Optimus!" She screamed his name and he pushed at her lower abdominals and thrust up at the same time. The young lovers stopped their pace for a moment to look at the wild display of passion before them. Bee had never seen his leader so passionate or aggressive toward his femme. It scared him just a little that a mech could lose so much control, but as he watched; he could here Allie's cries of pleasure as she enjoyed every thrust that Optimus gave her. As Bee watched he began to move in rhythm to the lovers and before long both he and Star were matching their leaders' pace.

Allie knew what Prime's intentions were as she felt him lubricate his fingers with her juices, but she was helpless to stop him. She wanted it as much as Prime wanted to give her pleasure. As his fingers found her aft port Allie moaned in expectation. Optimus knew she was waiting, but instead of prepping her as he normally did, he quickly slid two fingers in. Allie felt the burning sensation and screamed as he crooked hi fingers and rubbed the thin mucus membrane between her two ports. Allie bucked and tried to get away from his fingers. "Optimus," She cried. Allie's face was streaming tears as he rode her hard. "Please, Optimus," Allie had his fingers in her aft, his rod in her main port, and his hand pushing against her lower abdominal area. Star watched her leader's face as Optimus rode her faster and faster. Star's own port clenched and Bee groaned as her muscles tightened around him. Before Allie could over load Optimus grabbed her legs and turned her around to face him. He pulled her into his favorite position where her aft and lower half was up in the air and her head and shoulders rested on the berth. He never once left her port as he began moving inside her again. Allie tried to grasp his thigh plate, but Optimus denied her his touch. Allie cried, her tears stained her cheeks. She hated cave Optimus, but could do little to stop him. She finally gave up, which is what he wanted and he rode her just as hard as he did from behind.

Bumblebee's optics rolled from the sight of Star under him and Allie and Prime interfacing in front of him. He felt his overload take over his systems as Stargazer scream pierced the air. The young lovers rode their overload out until they were exhausted, and then Bee looked at his leader as he heard his cries of passion and grunts of pleasure. As the young lovers watched, Optimus rode his pleasure rough and hard as Allie screamed from the intense overload. Optimus felt his overload wash over him as he thrust a few more times into his beloved.

Mia and Ironhide laughed as they heard the two couples next door.

"Do you think that they would invite us over?"

"Too late," Ironhide swooped down and bit Mia gently on the ear lobe. "We've already had the pleasure." He licked down her neck and swirled his glossa around the nipple of her right breast. Mia groaned and the touch. She had already lost their game with the guns, she just couldn't concentrate and put a gun together with Ironhide fingering her port, and so she had to forfeit her will to his pleasure. Mia was completely sated even if she had no say in the positions they had tried, and Ironhide looked like a cat that had swallowed the canary. Mia leaned back on his legs as he ran his hands up and down her waist. She loved as he slid his hands up how his thumbs would brush over her nipples, and as he ran them down he would curve around her aft and slide his finger along the crack between her cheeks. "Mm mm…,"said Mia. "Please don't tell me you are ready for another go, Ironhide." Ironhide chuckled. "Well I thought we might give them a run for their money." Mia just shook her head. Mechs and their desires to compete with each other would drive a femme insane. She turned to get off of him, but he stopped her. "No, Ironhide, I'm tired."

"Then let me do the work, Mia." With that Ironhide pulled her under him as he laid her out with her hair spilling around her.

"Mia, my darling Chromia." Mia smiled. He would say her full name every once and a while and it pleased her that only he would say it. She was so tired but Ironhide was being so sweet that she couldn't deny him, so she lay there lightly touching him as he ran his glossa over her entire body making sure to linger in the most sensitive area. Mia was thoroughly aroused by the gentle ministrations that she overloaded before he could even get inside her. When he lifted her bottom against his and began to stroke her intimately Mia whimpered from the strong awareness that Ironhide was building in side her system.

"Ironhide, please." She whispered his name and he raised her up to taste her once again. She felt his fingers slide inside her body, and she let out a silent scream as she arched against him and writhed against his hands and body. He smoothly slid into her body and gently began a rhythm that brought tears to Mia's eyes. After such macho force and aggression, Mia thought that she would die from the gentleness of his touch. They moved together murmuring endearments to each other as their spark responded and lit the room with their merging. As their pace increased,, Allie cried out as her overload took over. Ironhide shortly after joined her and they lay replete and satisfied, basking in their love for each other.

As Mia started to close her eyes she said, "Ironhide, if this is the moment that we made a sparkling, then I hope that I'll never forget it." Her eyes closed as she went in recharge. Ironhide however could not recharge after her soft spoken words. In all of his life he had never wanted a sparkling and to impregnate her could be dangerous because of the enemies that he had made. He was glad that they were together again, but could she handle carrying a sparkling with him fighting on another planet because she would be the one raising it? Ironhide fell into an uneasy recharge as his CPU kept processing her words.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Transformers characters. Enjoy!**

I finally finished this chapter. I didn't think I ever would. Hope you enjoy.

"Optimus, have you thought about sparklings?"

"Actually Ironhide, I have."

Both mechs were on the training course trying out the new improvements to their weapons. Each mech had warmed up with a few hand to hand techniques and then had practiced on each other. Ironhide, always having the upper hand over any mech, had taken the Prime down three of the five attempts; and he was feeling pretty good since Mia was back and safe.

Optimus was feeling good even if he had not received his full recharge, he was happy that Allie was back and they had a few more days until the femmes left. Optimus was practicing on the obstacle course while Ironhide was readjusting one of his cannons. Allie had walked out to the range to see her favorite mechs work out. She stood by Ironhide as she watched her mate go through each stage of the course. She loved watching as he would change from one mode to another, it was the most amazing thing to watch how fast he would go from one mode to another; and Allie stared fascinated by how massive his cannon was, or how subtle his blade would slide out and slash its target. Although Allie was very sore from the night before, she could feel warmth, which had nothing to do with the sun, building within her. Allie wondered if she would ever get used to this feeling that came over her without her control. Allie heatedly watched his smooth, fluid movements while Optimus successfully completed each section of the course. Allie could feel wetness between her legs, and she cursed herself for being so weak and feminine about how she felt. Of course she could hear Mia in her mind telling her that she was a femme, but still she still hated that Optimus had so much control over her body.

She turned and walked away, deciding that she wouldn't say anything to Optimus, but not realizing that he had already smelled her musky scent and stopped the course. He turned to see her walk back to the hangar. Optimus powered down and walked over to Ironhide. They watched her walk into the hangar then Ironhide glanced at his leader and friend.

"I just don't understand you two sometimes."

"She may be Elita, but she is different since her transformation."

"How so? Mia looks different, but when we are together she is still the same Chromia that I knew on Cybertron. Maybe you are the one who's different."

Optimus thought about Ironhide's words. He didn't feel any different except that he had seen a lot of his friends' offline in the war. Maybe death had changed him. Optimus chose his words carefully. "If I am different, then it is the war that has changed me. Allie is different too. When we spark bond there is a place in her CPU that she will not show me, Ironhide. I have asked her about it, but she won't talk about it."

"Then maybe you are pushing her too much. Optimus, The femmes are here to get away and to enjoy being with us. Maybe you are reading too much into Allie's motives." Ironhide sat down next to Optimus on the black tarmac. "Did you think about my question, Optimus?"

Optimus looked over his shoulder at Ironhide. "I told you I did." Optimus knew what Ironhide was thinking, but he wanted it out in the open so that there would be no confusion concerning the subject.

"Mia said that she would be happy if we created a sparkling between us. I just don't know, Optimus."

Optimus released air through his vents and replied, "Ironhide, when the femmes came and Alpha Trion came over with them we had a talk about this subject. It is at Alpha Trion's request that we consider sparklings since the Allspark has been destroyed.

"Optimus, I am an old mech. The few sparklings that Chromia and I had were destroyed early in the war. I can't bear to watch her go through that pain again if we should try again only to have them destroyed. If I hadn't been there for her I know she would have offlined. I can be separated from her as long as I know she is okay, but I can't have her go through that pain again."

"Ironhide, I do understand. Elita and I lost our share as well, plus we always thought we would have the allspark so I had never concerned myself with reproducing. I would consider it if Allie is acceptable to the idea."

"Well, I guess Mia's acceptable. She came right out and said it to me. I mean she was exhausted and on the verge of recharge, but I guess she knows what she said."

"Why don't you talk to her about it? I know that I am going to talk to Allie, and I'm sure that I need to talk to Bee and Star about it."

"Oh, man can you imagine? Little Bee sparklings running around the base. It would be nice."

"They would have a better chance of survival with their mothers in the Realm. Alpha Trion says they have established schools for all types of species and that they have orphanages; as well as homes and in some cases, they have cities that no longer have to worry about air raids and strikes." Ironhide saw the wistful look on Optimus' face.

"Optimus, do you wish that we could go with them?"

"If there was a guarantee that the cons had left earth, then yes I would go in a spark beat. But I tend to be a target for the cons too, so maybe it is better that I am here and Allie is in the Realm."

Both mechs sat in thought about how their lives had changed since the war. "I think I will leave it to chance." Replied Ironhide. Optimus chuckled. "Then my friend, there will be a good chance that you and Mia will have sparklings." Both mechs chuckled because Ironhide knew that Optimus was right.

Bumblebee and Stargazer sat looking out at the blue and green waters of the beach. Star was sitting in the crook of Bee's legs leaning back against him while Bee played with her hair. Both were content and happy and were finally able to relax in each other's company.

"You know it sounds like you purr when I lean back against you."

Bee just laughed and hugged Star closer. He loved the way she felt against him and he couldn't wait until the night was upon them once again. Star was content and she loved being near him. Last night had been a revelation for both of them. Star had enjoyed the sweet sensation of having Bumblebee inside her and she was sure that Bee had enjoyed himself as well. She was still confused by the Prime's roughness of Allie. It seemed as if the two of them were in a dual but Star didn't know how or what had started it.

"Do you think that Allie and Optimus are okay?" Star wanted Bee's opinion and she was curious about what he would say. Bumblebee looked at Star because he had felt the tension between the two lovers as well. Finally he said, "I don't know. They seemed alright, but Optimus turned scary. You know what I mean, Star?"

Yes, Star was thinking the same thing. One thing was for sure she needed to know if Bee would ever turn aggressive on her. "Bee, would you ever do that to me?" Bumblebee turned her to look directly at her. "I would never do anything to you that you did not want. If we fight then we choose not to interface until we resolve the fight. That I will promise you."

"Bee, I don't want to fight with you, ever. I love you too much to waste time fighting." Star looked up at Bee and then reached further up to kiss him gently on the lip plate. "I do love you." She whispered against his lips. Bee allowed her words to wash through his circuits and gently held her to him. They whispered endearments to each other as the sun slowly set on the water.

Raynie was having trouble. Sunstreaker had come to their berth, but after the first overload, he fell into recharge and did not wake up. She finally decided that she must have worn him out and so she quietly got dressed and went to find the others. As she walked past the main living area, Sideswipes stopped her.

"Hey darling, what's up?" He gingerly swaggered toward her and Raynie laughed at his expression. "Not much." She replied. "Need something, Sides?" He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck and she laughed. "I thought you weren't going to get in Sunny's way?" Sideswipe nipped at her shoulder and laughed again. "I said I wouldn't get in the way, but he's out for the count. Optimus had him pull flight line duty and he's all tuckered out. Want to play?" Raynie loved both the twins. They were great fun, but she became concerned that maybe she hadn't been clear enough with Sideswipe.

"Sides, you know I care about you, but I don't want to do anything to hurt Sunny." Raynie hugged Sides just as Sunny walked out to find her. Raynie gasped as she felt Sunstreaker walk up behind her, take her by the shoulders, and pull her back against him to rub her up and down with his body. Sideswipe pushed her further against Sunny and pulled her top over her head.

"I think that I have been… guys, please… this really isn't fair." Raynie said breathlessly. The twins didn't care.

Mia was stroking Ironhide's calf plates, letting the smooth metal slide through her fingers. Her hair would tickle Hide's knee joints ever so often and he watched her as she explored his armor, the cables beneath, and all the little nicks and crevices of his legs. He smiled and stroked her hair, watching the strands slide through his fingers. _"Optimus is right. Hair has a wonderful texture."_ Ironhide opened his legs so that she could slide closer to him.

"Ironhide, what is it? I can feel that you want to talk through our bond." Mia looked directly into his eyes.

It's nothing really. I was thinking of what you said last night before you went in recharge. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Mia. You are my life, my bond, and I can't bear it if you were to go through the pain of losing a sparkling again."

"Ironhide, there's no guarantee in this life. Sure I have to face pain, if not over losing a sparkling, then it could be losing you. I have to at least try. Doc's made so many improvements with the neonatal care unit, and I have the support of my friends, plus with the galactic gate, you can visit or I can come to you. If the sparkling doesn't make it, then yes I will be devastated, but at least a sparkling has a better chance in the Realm than when we were on Cybertron. I love you, Ironhide, but I need r you to understand that I am not as fragile as I was before the war."

Ironhide looked at Mia. What he saw, if he had lungs, took his breath away. Mia's face was so expressive, her eyes glowed with love and desire, and all the things that Ironhide wished that he could be able to give her. Ironhide loved her more than his own spark, more than anything he had ever known, and if everything that they knew was destroyed or decimated, he knew without a shadow of doubt that he would love her when the end of time came and they were all once again in the Well of All Sparks.

"I love you, Mia and I will trust you. If we are meant to have a sparkling, then Primus will provide one between us." Ironhide stroke her neck and fingered her earlobe. Mia leaned into the intimate contact. She felt him thread his fingers through her hair and she continued stroking his legs. Each time he tugged a tangle, she moved closer to his inner thigh plate. They were playing a very slow and intimate game, and both knew that its outcome would be their greatest pleasure. Mia moaned as Ironhide stroked her neck down to her upper back, and then slowly worked his way back up. He would then gently pull her hair and watch it as it bounced back in his fingers.

"Mia, will you be okay? I mean, we were quite amorous last night."

"I think I could go another round." Mia smiled as she softly touched Ironhide's crotch plate. This time it was Ironhide who moaned, and Mia watched every emotion that flitted across Hide's face. Their quarters was quiet, the light a soft glow, and Mia very slowly undid her blouse and peeled it off her soft skin. She then went to the A line skirt she was wearing and pull it down with her under clothing. Ironhide could see that she wore no undershirt for Mia's make up was quite different from Allie's. She reached to place a kiss on Hide's bad knee as he leaned over to pull her to him. Her "no wait," stopped him. "I want this to be for you." She said. "Lean back." She whispered.

Mia slowly stroked Ironhide's legs up and down. Each time she would try to find a different seam or bundle of corded circuits and gently touch or lightly bow air from her lungs over the circuits or the seam as she slowly and reverently worshiped his legs, aft, and lower body. Ironhide had turned off his optics so that he could experience the sensations flowing over his body through his sensors and not just his optics. Ironhide loved this femme and he could feel the pleasure that she was giving not only on his body but through the bond they shared. Mia caressed his crotch plate and Ironhide opened it so that she would have entry. He was in the early stages of overloading as he felt her breath on his rod. The humid heat of her breath caresses and stimulated Hide and his rod began to extend.

"Oh Mia," He said her name in a whisper, caressing her ears as a warm rain that mists over the skin. Mia love it as she heard, "Mia, Mia, oh my love, my darling." Ironhide could feel her need for his reassurance and he kept saying her name over and over. Ironhide could feel her heating at his words, she was as ready for him as he was for her. "Mia, please ride me. I want to feel you on top over me."

"Not yet," Was Mia's reply. She began to stroke Hide's rod and Ironhide bulked up into her hands. Mia remembered doing this to him on Cybertron, but it felt different in her hand that was now covered with skin. Mia liked how smooth his rod felt, yet she also like the fine lines imprinted in it too. She liked how it glided without catching her skin and how his body provided the lubricate just as a human body would. She liked watching her hand wrap around it as she stroked and fondled him. She liked running her finders with one hand around the edges of his rod while her other hand kept rhythm. She liked hearing his moans grow louder as she explored him and curious, Mia leaned over and touched the tip of his rod with her glossa. Surprised by the move, Ironhide bulked up and Mia jumped back.

"Sorry," He gruffly said. His voice sounded as if he had swallowed pea gravel. She smiled and returned to her ministrations. As she stroked him she felt herself becoming wet and decided that she would try oral interface for another day. She slowly rose up over the tip of his rod and aligned her body to take him, and then slowly, very slowly began sliding down on him. As she felt the tip enter she stop for a moment, hovering and listening to Ironhide's cries for her not to stop. She balanced herself carefully over him waiting and watching until Ironhide began thrashing his head back and forth crying for her to continue and slowly she slid all the way down on him. Ironhide hissed out her name reverently holding her hips as if she was a golden goddess come down to give him a special audience.

Ironhide was in heaven. His sensors indicated that his overload was building quickly and he knew that he would not hold out. Mia set a steady rhythm and Ironhide squeezed her thighs as he felt her tighten her muscles around him. Mia slowly increased the rhythm as Ironhide bulked up and overloaded into her. Mia followed and collapsed on top.

As they lay there together recovering Ironhide quietly stated, "Sparklings would be nice."

"Hey there." Allie walked into Optimus' office as he was finishing his day's reports. She leaned against the door frame and watched Optimus as he put his data pad down and looked up at her. They watched each other until Allie looked down and started to fidget.

"Do you need something, Allie?" Optimus asked.

"Not really, I just thought you might want a snack or something." With that, Allie turned and walked out. She didn't know why he was so distant. She had said she was sorry but it seemed that it was not enough. She didn't understand his mood and she was afraid to ask.

"Allie," Optimus stood in the doorway of his office as Allie stopped but did not turn around. "Allie," He said again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." But she really didn't.

She heard Optimus approach and place his hands on her shoulders. As he turned her around he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't exactly accommodating towards you last night." He pulled her in his arms and wrapped them around her. She clung to him without saying a word and they stayed that way for what seemed hours but were only minutes. Finally they pulled apart and Optimus looked down at her and said, "If you are serious, I would love some rust sticks." Allie laughed and reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lip plate. Optimus returned it but reached down and squeezed her aft.

"I don't have all night." She laughed again and turned to get snacks for the two of them. Optimus opened the doors to their private quarters but turned back and asked, "Were you okay today?" Allie looked at him funny, "What do you mean?" Optimus took a step forward and made a smelling sound. "Don't you remember?" Allie shook her head no. "On the practice range today." Optimus looked at her as realization dawned. "You mean you can smell me?" Her hands went over her mouth and she took a step back. "Ironhide too?" Optimus went to her and quickly reassured her. "Allie, he won't say anything. I was just concerned for you."

Allie shook her head and looked up at him. "I just wanted to watch, but then I was still upset about last night and then… oh Optimus… I didn't know and I was embarrassed and confused and upset. I'm sorry."

"Allie, don't be. I haven't exactly been myself either. I only mentioned it because it made me realize that I was being difficult. I wanted you to need me desperately like the last time you were here."

"Optimus, I always need you. You are like the air I breathe. I couldn't make it through the day without the bond we share and I realize that it was you deep down when things were difficult before. When I was depressed or when I had to deal with entire villages destroyed and dead bodies lying in their own blood I realize now that it was your spark inside me keeping me going. I really am sorry for not consulting you, but you complete me Optimus and I have the confidence and wisdom that you give me to make the right decisions." Allie reached up and pulled his helm close to hers. "I love you quite desperately. I hope you know that. It's why I will never stop you from taking me no matter what mood you are in. Oh, I may get nervous and I may protest, but I will never stop you because I trust you with my life."  
>Optimus nuzzled her face with his nose plate and quietly replied, "Thank you my darling. I know I haven't made things easy for you." Optimus kissed her hair and then leaned down and kissed her gently. "Now how about that snack?" Allie laughed and turned to fix his snack and hers. Optimus said a silent prayer to Primus for giving him such a wonderful femme to stand at his side.<p>

"Do you know that humans have a snack called peanut butter? It is wonderful! Mia and I baked us some little crackers, with the help of Col. Lennox, he sent for supplies. You should have seen the reaction when we told how much flour we needed." Allie giggled as she smooth the peanut butter onto the crackers. She grabbed the rust sticks, poured to energon drinks and tucked the peanut butter crackers into the crook of her arm and started to walk to their private quarters. She turned back and said, "Don't take all night, darling. I do love to feed you your snacks." She winked at him and turned to sashay into their room.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters that I write about. Enjoy!**

Ultra Magnus showed up the next morning. He had Alpha Trion open the gate and he wanted to spend the last few days with Optimus and the femmes. He missed Allie's humor and her ability to make quick decisions on missions; besides it would be nice to watch Optimus and Allie together. Maybe he could even talk them into letting him join them. Ratchet had come back with him and already he was in his medbay checking to make sure that nothing had been changed in his absence. Ultra Magnus silently laughed. It still gave him great mirth when Alpha Trion had found Ratchet and Doc in the medical storage closet. He had never seen Doc turn so red and Ratchet, that sly mech, just kept interfacing giving Doc no choice but to ride it out.

"Hey Ultra Magnus. Does Optimus Prime know you're here yet?" Jolt was glad to see Ultra Magnus. Besides being a powerful warrior, Ultra Magnus had a way of bringing out the best in Optimus and he looked forward to having him here for a few days.

"No, but I will com him now. Ratchet is here by the way." Jolt noticed the gleam in Ultra Magnus' optics and wondered what the Hatchet had been up to. With a shake of his helm Jolt sauntered out into the warm morning to start his day's duties. In the distance Optimus was striding to the hangar eager to see is brother. As Optimus stopped and embraced Ultra Magnus the two pulled back as they traded downloads on all the information that had passed while they were apart. Optimus was glad to see him because they had not had time when he was here with Alpha Trion.

"Ultra Magnus, it is good to see you. Are you staying a while or just passing through?" Optimus asked.

"I thought I would stay a few days if that is alright with you, and then I would return with the femmes." Ultra Magnus turned to look at the base. "You have a good hold here on earth. How do the locals treat you? We get a mixed reception depending on which part of the Realm we are in."

"The humans here treat us well. Our needs are met in return for our help. We have done well considering that we have so few left of us." Optimus looked up at the dark grey sky. The storm had been building since early that morning and Optimus knew that any moment the sky would break open and the rain would come. "Ultra Magnus, why don't we join the femmes in the hangar? I think they are taking in a movie in my quarters."

"Oh, movie day with the femmes. I bet Allie has some sappy chick flick and all of them are boo hooing over it." Optimus laughed at Magnus' gestures and sappy looking face. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." The two mechs walked into the hangar past the crew that Optimus had on duty and strolled down the corridor. Optimus opened the door to his quarters to silence. He felt through the bond for Allie, and it confirmed that she was here.

"I feel her here but it sure is quiet." They walked through the main living area, Optimus checked his office, and the spare bedroom, and he saved his private quarters for last. They walked to the door, and Optimus opened it. The sight that greeted them was spectacular. All four were curled up sniffling as they watched "The Color Purple" on Optimus' berth. Allie looked up to see Optimus and Ultra Magnus staring at them with mirth and she smiled.

"Is it raining yet?" She asked. She crawled down from the berth and sided up to Optimus' side where her arms went around his waist and she reached up to kiss him. As she pulled back she winked at Ultra Magnus and smiled at him.

"Yes, my darling. The sky just opened and Jolt just commed to let me know." Optimus tweaked her nose with his finger tip. He liked it when she was affectionate and it didn't hurt that she was showing it in front of Ultra Magnus. The others watched as Mia had stopped the movie. They laughed at Magnus as he rolled his optics at Optimus and Allie. "Were you enjoying your movie?" Optimus nuzzled her neck as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, we are." Allie suddenly smelled something distinctly different from the regular smells that accompanied the base. "Magnus, did you bring something with you? She asked.

Ultra Magnus smiled and said, "Allie cat, you know I always bring you girls something." He reached down into one of his holding components and pulled out a bag. In it were sandwiches of various kinds that he knew the femmes would love. He could hear their squeals as the rushed him to pluck the bag out of his hands. "I knew that you were probably getting tired of earth food so I smuggled these away from Com."

"I bet when Com found out she was not happy." Mia replied.

"Yeah, but I always make it up to her, you know that." The girls laughed. They thought it was hilarious that one little teeny tiny femme could put Magnus in such a frazzled state.

Optimus was curious about this Com, but chose to ask Allie about her later. He watched how the femmes interacted with his brother how they adored him and he returned their affection. Optimus smiled at the camaraderie that each one had for the other. Maybe one day they would all be like this.

Later that day…

Raynie walked out to the giant doors of the hangar and watched as the rain came steadily down. She loved to listen to the water as it hit the tarmac and the tinkling sound of the metal roof. She felt Sunstreaker walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby." Was all he said as he watched her watch the sky. She smiled up at him after a few moments and leaned against his chest. They watched the plane taxis the tarmac into distant hangars and all the hustle and bustle as the humans scurried around in the rain. In the distance, they saw Ironhide fussing with the humans as he assisted with the transport, and Raynie just watched all the little busy activities going on in the rain.

"I wish we could hear the rain in our quarters, Streaker." Raynie quietly stated.

"Why," he whispered in her ear.

"Because we could interface to the rhythm of the rain, silly." Sunstreaker laughed and replied, "I thought you would be tired after Sides and me last night."

Raynie laughed and reached up behind her to pull his helm down to her neck. "Are we always going to be a threesome?" She asked.

"Not always, but I do love my brother and I hope you don't mind."

"I don't."

They stayed there, not minding as others looked at them, and watched the rain come down washing away all the dirt and grime from the hot humid air. Raynie loved being held in his arms, and Streaker realized that he loved her.

"I hope Mia likes soggy Hide." Raynie commented after a while and Sunstreaker just laughed.

Star had gone to Bee's quarters and was sitting on his berth reading from the data pad that Bee had given her. Although the movie was god, she still liked the book that they had downloaded because it gave mush better clarity into the leading character's life and love. As she read over her favorite parts of the book, Bumblebee walked in and dog whistled. She looked up from the data pad and smiled at him shyly. Even though they had interfaced several times she still felt shy because of his intense blue stare. It made her feel that he could see everything about her. She loved him and he had declared his love for her, but she was waiting for him to decide about the spark bonding.

"Hey sweetheart." Bee sat down on the berth and gently pulled her toward him. He kissed her lips and nipped at her lower lip. His glossa firmly slipped into her mouth to curl and stroke her glossa and Star moaned from the sensation that it fired through her systems. He pulled her body close to his, removed his plate, hitched up her skirt, and swiftly slid into her, startling her and causing her to break the kiss. "Bumblebee?" She asked.

"Sorry Star, I just had to be inside you." Bumblebee began to thrust into her holding her gently yet firmly. Star gasped at the sensations that permeated through her systems. She clung to his arms as he invaded her mouth with his glossa deeply stroking her and mimicking his thrusts in her mouth. Star was beside herself as she was forced to ride out her pleasure until she screamed into his mouth as they overloaded together. As they came down from their overload Star was wondering why the sudden change in Bee and said so to him.

"I'm sorry, Star, I saw you sitting there and I had to have you. I am so sorry if I scared you."

"No, I wasn't scared. It just took me by surprise." They sat there holding each other and then Stargazer said, "I wonder if that is how Allie felt when Optimus just took her suddenly."

Bee turned both their bodies where they were spooned together and he had a perfect view of her aft so he could stroke it.

"Ultra Magnus arrived here earlier. I guess he wants to spend time with Optimus." Star placed her hand over Bee's hand. "I think that Magnus has always had a thing for Allie. I wonder if he will approach Optimus and ask permission." Bee looked down at Star. "Why would you say something like that about Allie and Optimus? He would never share her."

"Well he and Magnus are brothers and Sunny and Sides are brothers. I just thought that maybe Optimus would share her as well."

"Well it will be up to Optimus. I don't think she will make any decisions after Optimus being upset with her concerning the cons."

"Well that's not fair, Bee. Won't Optimus consider her feelings?"

"I know that he will. He wants her to be happy. I think that he will make a decision that will be mutually beneficial for both of them."

Star closed her eyes and rested her head against Bee's chest. Bee noticed that her breathing became even as she fell into a light recharge. Bee held her tightly. He thought about her words and he was concerned about Allie and how Optimus would handle the situation that might develop. After a while, Bee turned off the optics as recharge came upon him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters of the Transformers world. Enjoy!**

This fic is starting to get redundant so I will try to wrap it up. I do like Ultra Magnus though and had to add him into the mix. Please send reviews so I will know if you like or not.

It was late in the afternoon as Raynie and Stargazer had already retired to their rooms and Mia was out playing in the rain with Ironhide. Allie had assisted Gears with one of his projects while waiting on Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Prime had spent the afternoon showing his brother around the base, and Allie was beginning to get bored waiting on the two mechs. She was tired of movies and had already practiced in the make shift hangar that the mechs had set up for the femmes. Mia was off playing with Ironhide's cannons, and Raynie had not surfaced with the twins. Star had not answered her com for the last two hours, and there was no sign of Bumblebee anywhere. Jolt was watching her and she turned and winked at him. He abruptly turned to finish what he was working on and Allie inwardly laughed at his antics. Maybe next time she could talk Masha into coming with her. It would certainly give the young mech something to take up his time, or maybe Lanier would be more his style and type. Allie laughed at herself drawing the attention of all the mechs in the hangar. Some femme she turned out to be. She never realized what fun it could be setting up her friends with mechs.

Allie wondered when the two brothers were coming back as she turned and walked to Optimus' quarters. She had a feeling that she would not get much rest tonight since Ultra Magnus arrived. She had seen the gleam in his optics on various occasions and she speculated if he would be daring enough to ask Optimus about joining them tonight. Allie understood that since Optimus was a Prime he would always be considerate of his mechs needs, but Allie also knew that Magnus' needs were not immediate. She knew that he stayed at Comm's house. She had lost count on her fingers how many times she had found him there in Comm's berth, but he would not commit or bond with Comm and Allie suspected that it was because of her.

Allie saw the two mechs in their vehicular modes moving across the tarmac before she had a chance to reach the corridor. Both, very powerful vehicles, were gaining the attention of the mechs and men as they slowed to a stop and transformed into their bipedal forms. Allie's breath caught and as usual she felt the wetness as heat engulfed her frame. She would never get used to Optimus' presence or how looking at his massive body as he changes heats her systems. Ultra Magnus was just behind him and she could hear the two mechs talking and laughing as they made their way into the hangar. Optimus' optics immediately found her form and he mouthed a silent 'I love you' to her. Allie smiled and mouthed back 'I love you too'.

Allie walked over to them and slid her arms around Optimus. "Hey, there big guy." She said it to his chest, the rumbling of her vocal chords sent shivers through Optimus' spark and chassis. His arms enfolded around her as they shared a hug. Ultra Magnus looked at the lovers with affection as he noted the possessive gleam in Optimus' optics. Allie saw Magnus looking at them through the curve of Optimus' arm and wondered just what the two had been conversing about. Optimus could smell her and was glad that already she was waiting and ready for him. He looked to Magnus and saw the brightness of his blue optics and knew that he too was thinking about the conversation they had had. Optimus was concerned about Magnus' request, and so he remained quiet until he could get Allie in his quarters.

"Hey Allie." His gentle baritone was soothing to Allie's nerves, and she was suddenly nervous with Ultra Magnus standing next to them. Magnus had always tried to make a play for her and she had always rebuffed his advances until he had finally given up and pursued Comm. She decided to dismiss her unease due to being observed by Magnus. She had served with him on missions and she was being uncharacteristically pretentious. She snuggled back into Optimus' arms noting that the moisture from him was seeping into her clothes.

"I'm getting you wet, darling. "

"It's no trouble. I can change." Allie looked up to Optimus and wrinkled her nose at him. He laughed at her antics and bent down to rub his nose plate to hers. "I had your things moved to my private quarters. I hope that is okay." He softly told Allie.

"I don't mind, but why?" She asked.

"I had a door installed to the bathroom so that you may access it from my private quarters, and the other one to my spare room has been locked. I am letting Ultra Magnus stay in the spare room." Allie blinked and blinked again. She looked at Optimus and then glanced over to Magnus who was smirking at her. She then accusingly looked at Optimus who was watching the various reactions between Magnus and his beloved and wondering if he should regret his decision to allow Ultra Magnus to stay with them. He analyzed the situation and decided that Magnus was his brother and Allie would have to get used to family.

"It's fine, Optimus. I only wished that you had told me so I could move my things myself, that's all." Allie nipped at his nose plate and laughed to conceal her nervousness from him. Optimus still wasn't entirely convinced that everything was alright, but he would ask Magnus about the tension between them. Optimus turned Allie toward the corridor and led her in front of him. "Magnus, come join us for a drink." He tossed over his shoulder and before Allie could say that she needed to speak to him alone.

"Optimus, I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"We'll talk in my office." He opened the door for her and led her into the main area. Optimus gestured to her to walk ahead of him to his office.

"Ultra Magnus, I will be right back. Give us a few minutes." He walked after Allie and shut the door behind him. Optimus watched Allie pace back and forth for a moment before walking to his seat and sitting down. He watch her some for a few more minutes hoping that she would tell him what was wrong, but finally Optimus gave in.

"Allie, you can tell me anything. I thought we had covered this already." He watched her stop to stand still, her eyes focused on him, her breathing agitated, and she wrung her hands. Optimus took pity on her and stood up to take her in his arms. Her hair was damp from standing at the large doors of the hangar, she smelled of rain and flowers, and Optimus wished she would just talk to him.

"Allie, please talk to me."

"He's your brother, Optimus. What can I say? Hey, I love you, but your brother made it his mission to hit on me every chance he got? Now you tell me that he will be sleeping next to us? What am I supposed to say?"

Optimus held her. He was dreading telling her Magnus' request for he knew she would blow a gasket, but if he demanded her to talk then he would have to be honest as well. He loved his brother dearly, but wished he would spark mate or at least quit patronizing the femmes. Both he and his brother in their younger years were femme magnets and Optimus knew as a Prime that the leadership role he represented attracted quite a bit of attention from the fairer gender as well as being a protector and the responsibilities that he had for all that fell under him. He knew that their relationship would have it strains but he felt that they could work things out.

"Allie, it seems I am always apologizing to you. If he bothers you that much then I will have him move to another area." Optimus waited a moment before he told Allie the rest. "He wants us to be together Allie." Optimus looked her in the eye when he said this. "It is my duty as a protector to see to all needs of the mechs."

"Well that is just bull because he probably just came from Comm's berth this morning before he arrived here!" Allie pulled away to begin pacing again. "He hits on me all the time and then strings Comm along knowing that she will give in every time. If I were to agree to this then he would have to make some concessions." Allie stopped and looked at Optimus pleadingly. "If it is your duty then it is my duty to see to the needs of my team members and Comm is a vital part of my team she is the communications officer and I will not have Magnus stringing her along promising his affections when he doesn't mean it."

"How do you know that he doesn't mean it, Allie? If he is truly the rake that you call him, then why hasn't he propositioned your entire team?" Optimus was trying to be fair concerning the issue. He also knew his brother. He was the type of mech that before venturing into anything permanent he would want to evaluate all his options. The only questions that he had for Magnus is did Magnus know that Allie was his spark mate, and if so, then why would he pursue when there would be no positive outcome.

Now"I see what you are saying, and I dearly love Magnus. I just don't trust him. The other Autobots that settled with us took mates, but with Magnus it just seemed that he's waiting and I don't know why."

Optimus thought about Allie's concerns and then carefully replied. "I want to bring in Ultra Magnus and ask him my questions with you present. Will you trust me to handle this Allie?"

Allie looked at Optimus. She knew what he was asking, and if Optimus sided with Magnus, then she would respect his decision and trust his judgment. "I love you, Optimus. I will trust you with whatever decision that you make."

Optimus commed Ultra Magnus and asked him to join them. As the door opened and Magnus walked in, Allie turned her back to him, and Optimus gestured for Magnus to take a seat. Allie vowed that she would not say and word just to show Optimus that she trusted him.

"Ultra Magnus, Allie has some concerns about you staying with us in our quarters. She also has some conditions to your other request if I am to execute it upon our agreement."

Magnus looked at Optimus, and then he looked at Allie's stiff back and shoulders. Magnus could see the tension in Allie's body and knew just what Optimus had talked to her about. "Allie and I have not always seen eye to eye, and before I knew that she was bonded I did attempt to court her. I am sorry if there are any ill feelings and I will not intrude if that is what Allie is concerned about. I only ask my request because I am considering bonded my life with a wonderful femme in the Realm. She is very tiny and petite and I love her dearly, but I wanted to be close to you, my brother, and to the Matrix of Leadership. I miss our home world terribly, brother. That was my only motive." Magnus laid out his hand to Optimus knowing that he had a right to accept or reject him.

Allie listened to Magnus' words. She felt relief that he was considering bonding with Comm, and if Optimus should pick to allow him into their berth she would respect his wishes. She only wanted what was best for Comm and Magnus, and not him clinging to the hope that they would be a permanent threesome. She commed Optimus through their bond to let him know that she was satisfied with Magnus' confession and that she would accept any decision he chose.

Optimus processed the information that Magnus relayed. He thought about Allie's position as well as Magnus' request before replying with his decision. Optimus chose his words very carefully. "I appreciate your honesty Ultra Magnus, and I hope that you have enjoyed your visit so far. I only want what is best for you and for Allie. I have no objections to your request provided that Allie gives her approval."

Allie turned around after Optimus delivered his words. Her eyes wide and breath hitched in her throat. Optimus was giving her a way out by allowing her decision to be the final word. Allie looked at Optimus and then she glanced at Magnus. She could see the nervousness flowing through Magnus' chassis. She looked between the two and then wondered if she did give in, would Magnus finally leave her alone? Allie looked at Magnus again. Would it be so bad to have two massively strong mechs to herself. As she thought about this, she could feel herself warming to the idea, and to her shame she remembered how she felt when Optimus had driven up to the hangar and how wet she became. She could feel it happening again and in the small space of the office she knew they could smell her as well as read her spark signature. She saw Optimus' optics widen and then turn a deep cerulean and then she felt him through the bond.

"**Not fair, Optimus." **She commed to him. **"I still am not a hundred percent sure about this, and it's thinking about you that has started this!"** Optimus laughed at her comm. He couldn't help it. Ultra Magnus just looked between the two as he could smell the pheromones that permeated the air.

"Okay, I'll agree to this." She threw her hands up in the air and turned back around. "But I want some rules set. Only Optimus is allowed in my main port! It's not that I don't trust you Magnus, but you of all mechs know that sparklings are not just by spark bonding in this body. I have both biologic and robotic parts and I don't want any chances of confusion if I should conceive." She turned to Optimus and said, "I want a safe word… when we do this because I am still can't believe I am about to give you and Magnus permission to share me." The last was said in a weak whisper as she looked at Optimus as he approached her. He slid his arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen that you are not comfortable with." Optimus cupped her face with and tilted it up to him. He leaned down and sucked her lower lip into his mouth and bit her. Allie gasped and he smothered her mouth with his own, his glossa boldly exploring her mouth as she moaned leaning into the kiss. Optimus broke the kiss and turned her toward Ultra Magnus.

"Come, let us go and have a drink." He guided Allie in front of him by gently holding her from her waist. Ultra Magnus watched how expertly Optimus persuaded and guided her. She was completely different than when she was in control of her team. Magnus liked seeing her this way. She was soft and vibrant instead of cold and hard. Ultra Magnus finally understood why Alpha Trion encouraged her to come see Optimus. They truly needed each other.

Optimus poured Ultra Magnus and Allie each a drink of the high grade energon kept in his private cabinet. Allie was very quiet as she took her drink from Optimus, but as she went to sit down, Optimus stopped her. She looked up at him as he sat where she was going to and instead motioned for her to sit at his feet. As she started to protest Optimus quietly said, "Allie, humor me please." Allie locked eyes with Optimus as she slowly lowered herself to the rug and sat in front of him. His hand went automatically into her hair as he massaged her head with his hand. With each upward motion of his hand he pulled her closer to his legs as he opened them to situate her between them.

"Magnus come and sit." Optimus pointed to the cushion next to him on the couch. Magnus sat down next to Optimus. He watched Optimus stroking Allie's hair. Her eyes were closed and she enjoyed how her vibrant red hair would catch on his fingers. Magnus could smell her musky odor as Optimus' other hand reached down and began a gentle rubbing on her back, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his touches and the quiet control he exerted over her. Magnus could not believe that this was the same femme that did not allow any mech to touch her. His appreciation and respect for his brother doubled as he watched the two lovers. Magnus could feel a warmth spreading through his systems as Optimus leaned over Allie and began to rub her lower back, careful not to touch too intimately.

As Optimus returned to his seated position he said, "Magnus, how do you like the base?"

Startled Magnus looked into his brother's optics and replied, "The base is nice, and it seems to have everything that you need to monitor con activity. They seem to respect your privacy." Magnus took a gulp of his energon. It felt so good going down, and he could feel it relaxing his system as it flowed through the circuits in his chassis. He looked at Optimus as Optimus covered his hand and placed it in Allie's hair. It felt extremely soft to the touch as the strands caught the light and reflected the shine at him. Magnus was in awe that his brother was sharing this moment with him and he was glad that Allie had agreed but he could see why she was hesitant. They were both so large and massive to her tall slender frame and Magnus knew that he and Optimus together made a formable match.

Optimus could smell her musky scent very clearly. It was extremely strong and it heated his circuits as he reached to pull her up in a kiss. Optimus bit her lower lip and teased her mouth open as she moaned into his. She tried to sit in his lap, but he held her back. When she tried to protest, she felt another pair of hands held her arms and kept her from going anywhere. She wrenched her mouth away and turned to see that Magnus had joined her on the rug. His hand in her hair increased the pressure and his helm dipped lower to touch where Optimus had bitten her. Allie whimpered as Magnus covered her mouth with his.

Allie's tank and stomach was churning. Magnus' lip mouth was on hers, his glossa demanding entrance in her mouth and all she could do was whimper because Optimus' hands were roaming her arms, chest, and circling down to her lower abdomen. Magnus held her head in place with his hands and when she still would give him entrance, he bit her lower lip where Optimus had bitten earlier. The already stinging sensation turn to fire as she gasped and Magnus filler her mouth with his glossa. Allie's hands covered his as she tried to twist away, but Magnus would not allow her as he stroked her glossa and boldly explored her mouth with his. When she finally quit struggling he allowed his hand to slide down to her neck and stroke the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Allie began sliding up and down Optimus' fingers as he continued to rub her lower abdomen each time coming closer and closer to her most intimate part. Optimus placed his other hand at the curve of her left breast and gently began to kneed it. Her musky scent, stronger still, was so strong that Optimus thought he would overload just from smelling her. He looked down at his brother as Magnus moaned against Allie's mouth. Optimus watched as his beloved surrendered to his brother's caress and Optimus slid down to join them on the rug.

Allie could feel Optimus sliding off the couch. As he did so, his hand on her abdomen slid lower and began stroking her through her clothing. Allie jerked and cried out against Magnus' mouth. Her hands grasped his and wrenched them away as she pulled away from the kiss. She turned her head and attacked Optimus' mouth with hers. Optimus groaned as she invaded his mouth and pulled him as close as she could. Her hands touched and stroked his antennae on his helm and Optimus bulked behind her as she twisted her body so that she could be chest to chest with him. Magnus had stoked the fire, but Optimus was what she craved in her system.

Optimus held her as she touched and stroke him. As she broke the fiery kiss she blazed a trail down along his chin and neck. Magnus had never seen a femme so wild or untamed. He watched in awe as she sucked on his neck hearing Optimus gasp as the sensation burned through his circuits. Her hands had found his crotch plate and Magnus watched as it was removed and Allie grasped his rod as it began to extend. Her mouth moved down and over his chest, licking the seams and running her hands beneath the armor. Optimus bucked and jerked beneath her touch and glossa. He moans quickly became cries as she began the up and down rhythm beginning at the base of his rod. She turned her head for a moment to look at Ultra Magnus. She could see the awe and need blend perfectly on his features and she reached for his hand and moved it to her aft giving him permission to participate. In Magnus' hazy CPU he slowly, tentatively touched her as she returned to her mate to administer pleasure on his rod.

Optimus' CPU was overloading quickly. His body was on fire with liquid energon flowing heatedly through his systems. Her touched were painfully pleasurable as she aggressively stroked him. When he felt her glossa touch the tip of his rod, Optimus bucked straight into the air. Even though this was not the first time they had played this seduction game, Optimus could not control the reaction of his body. He needed her just as if she was pure energon itself. Never had he felt this way with anyone else. His cries became louder as Allie took his rod in and began the age old up and down rhythm with her mouth. He could feel her relax her throat muscles as she took him in deeper and deeper with each thrust. Soon she was the one holding on as Optimus began thrusting into her hot wet mouth.

Magnus had pushed her skirt up over her hips and ripped her undies off. He began touching her in her main port and she jerked. Magnus could feel how wet she was, and her smell was divine. He began rubbing her juices around until he circled and found her aft port. He dipped his fingers into her main port and then brought them to her aft port and began pushing into it. He could hear her moans as she sucked Optimus, Optimus' cries of pleasure now very loud as the vibration shook him from his rod to his spark. Magnus slipped another finger into Allie's port and began stretching her, readying her for him. Magnus removed his plate and extended his rod while stroking her and slipping yet another finger into her body. Allie was trying to keep rhythm, but Magnus' fingers had found her sensitive spot and she cried out over Optimus' rod. She felt Magnus remove his fingers and replace them with his rod so she relaxed her body as best as she could considering her position in the threesome. Magnus gripped her hips as he pushed swiftly and smoothly into her aft port causing her to lose her footing on the rug and violently slide forward as Optimus rod went all the way in her mouth and hit the back of her throat. Allie started to choke but caught herself. She grabbed Optimus' hips to steady herself as Magnus began a slow brutal thrust that left her port burning and her body on fire.

Allie increased her rhythm and sucking, holding onto Optimus for leverage as Magnus thrust hard and fast into her backside. Booth mechs were grunting and crying out their pleasure as she endured the bruising aggressive pace of each mech. Magnus held her tight as he rode out his pleasure. His could feel the overload building as he increased his thrust, listening to her cries as she sucked his brother's rod. Faster and faster the three moved until Optimus cried out loudly as his body began to overload. Magnus joined his cries and Allie collapsed between the two still unfulfilled.

Optimus seeing her distress quickly went to her and began rubbing her around her port. Allie's legs had given out, but Optimus spread them apart, her head lying against Magnus as he regained control of himself. As Optimus soothed her ach he could feel his rod thickening again. He moved over her and sheath himself into her slick port and quickly established a steady rhythm. Allie still reeling from Magnus' interfacing went into immediate overload and began screaming. Optimus pounded hard into her as she writhed and bucked beneath him. Magnus watched in awe as Optimus built her up again into another overload and both filled the air with their cries and screams of pleasure.

As Optimus regained control of his functions, he rolled off of Allie so that she could breath. Allie rolled to her side and panted until she could control herself. Optimus began stroking her back but she stopped him.

"If you start that, I will never be able to get up off this floor."

Optimus laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I don't mind too much as long as I get to stay here with you." Allie laughed at his dry humor. She then looked at Magnus and said, "Did you get your fill?"

Ultra Magnus looked at Allie and smiled. "All I ever wanted was to see you lose control. I am glad it was my brother who could make you lose control. I don't think I could ever get you that hot." Magnus looked at Allie boldly.

"That's all you wanted? To see me lose control? What about Comm?"

"I've always have loved her. I was just holding out until I was sure that I wanted her to be the forever kind. I now see what forever is when I look at the two of you. I'm also sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable, Allie. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Allie thought about his words and then said quietly, "I forgive you."

Optimus began stroking Allie hair. She moaned at the contact.

"I love you, honey, but I think you finally broke me." Optimus and Magnus laughed at her.

"Are we going to make it to the berth? I think everyone in the corridor and quarters probably heard us." Allie stated.

"Give me a minute my darling and I will carry you to it."

Allie sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all as she felt Optimus lift her up into his arms and carry their berth.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the characters in the Transformers world. Enjoy!**

It was the last day of the femmes visit at Diego Garcia. Unfortunately, Optimus and his crew were called to investigate a possible con sting. Optimus was concerned because they had had five attacks within the year and this was a major increase since the Chicago battle. Allie was worried for Optimus because she wondered if they would ever be completely free of the war that had gripped their planet until destroyed and now for that same war to follow to earth. It was the same reason that Alpha Trion and her crew fought so hard in the Realm. The humans, thought primitive, had strong potential to be future galactic leaders, and though they were rough now they were a race with potential.

Allie hoped that the mechs would make it back before Wheeljack opened the gate for Allie wanted to spend the last hour with her beloved. It seemed quiet for even Ultra Magnus had gone with his brother and Ratchet was called to battle when he usually stayed behind. Allie knew that this was more than a reconnaissance mission, for she felt the tension emanating from both the mechs and the soldiers that were on standby while waiting for the transport. She had walked back to their quarters because the tension had been so thick that it made Allie sick to her stomach.

Optimus had seen her walk away and he called Holt to take his place while he went to check on her. He followed them to their quarters and found her lying on their berth. He sat down and ran his hand through her flaming hair as his sensors hummed over her body to check and make sure she was okay. She rolled over to look up at him and smiled, but there was sadness in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Allie, what's wrong?" He quietly said and leaned down to place a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

"This mission feel different, Optimus." She whispered. "Please promise me that you will be careful." He leaned into her and briefly hugged her body to his. Only to pull away and promise her that he would only to turn away and walk back to the tarmac.

That had been two days ago and they had not returned yet. Allie knew something was wrong. She could feel it from the bond that they shared, not that Optimus was mortally wounded, but she knew that whatever battle occurred had not turned out as planned. She walked around the main area of the hangar thinking that Colonel Lennox was not there to confirm her concerns. She had no one on base to tell her anything, and the other femmes were staying low, holding up in their mechs' quarters. Allie kept pacing back and forth in the main Autobot hangar worry etched on her face as she listened for the sound of the transport. Allie was on the verge of giving up and going back to the quarters she shared with Optimus, when suddenly all hell broke loose on the tarmac and the skeleton crew left hustled to prepare for the transport that would be landing soon. Allie stayed out of their way as she watched the commotion and then heard the sound of the transport a few moments later as it drew closer to get ready to circle and land.

As the plane landed, trucks and soldiers circled around as the transport's unloading ramp opened. Allie watched in horror as gurneys were carried out first. So many humans to get hurt fighting along with the Autobots and Allie's dismay deepened as she saw Holt, and Sides hobbling off the ramp apparently not able to transform into their vehicular mode. Allie saw Ironhide next, his armor in car truck mode was terrible, and his windshield was cracked, Ratchet followed suit although he had fared better, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, and Skids looked ready to heap to the scrap heap. Allie shook her head at the entourage, but it was Optimus that concerned her most. She held her breath as Optimus slowly descended the ramp. There were burn marks all over his armor, and he had dents that looked extremely severe, but it was his broken windshield and the way he held his arm that his sword was attached to that caused Allie to worry. He looked to his left and his optics connected with her. She was glad that he was home, but as she also saw the little leaks of energon slowly seeping in areas that there should have been none, Allie knew that they would spend their last night in the infirmary.

She slowly walked around the vehicles and soldiers towards him. He stopped moving as she stopped in front him. "You had just cause for concern." Optimus said quietly. Allie just looked at him wanting to hug, hold, and reassure him that the world was wonderful and that she would never leave, but they both knew that that was not the case.

"I'm sorry." She quietly stated. Optimus looked at her as he wrapped his good arm around her and they slowly walked toward the medbay. "I'm getting too old for this." Allie laughed at his dry pun as she felt him lean more and more on her with each step they took. Allie's arm went around his waist and he grunted as she accidentally touched a tender spot from battle. Allie's, "Sorry," was softly heard by Optimus but he was in too much pain from external wounds to reply. They would talk while Ratchet was busy repairing him. By the time they entered medbay, Ironhide had come to Allie's assistance to help her get their leader to the last few steps to a medical berth. Ratchet was busy welding the dents out of Sunstreaker while Raynie sat close by, but not too close, watching with concern in her eyes. Allie and Ironhide managed to get Optimus on the berth and then took seats as they waited for Ratchet to start on Optimus. Optimus had drifted into a light recharge and turned his pain sensors off while waiting for Ratchet. He was sorry that their last night together would be ruined but he also knew that Allie was a warrior too and that their well-being was more important.

Ratchet had finished with Sunstreaker and discharged him from the medbay on the condition that Raynie take him to their quarters and make him drink some energon and recharge. She dutifully saluted Ratchet and guided Streaker to his berth. Ratchet immediately began work on Optimus by running scanners over his internal systems and checking his CPU for any damage. Allie watched from the corner making sure that she was not in Ratchet's way. Once Ratchet was satisfied that Optimus was not broken internally he then went to work on Optimus' plating and armor by welding and hammering dents out of it. Allie was glad that Optimus had turned his pain sensors off because she knew that it would put great distress on his spark.

After what seemed like hours Ratchet finally finished with Optimus. He looked at Allie and decided to discharge Optimus on the grounds that he also drinks some energon and get some recharge. Optimus slowly rose from the berth and walked toward Allie as she hooked her arms around him. They slowly left the medbay; headed out of the hangar that medbay was located in, and headed to the main Autobot hangar. Allie didn't say a word because it was after dark and late. Optimus held her firmly concern etched deep in his face, as he walked lost deep in thought. Allie knew that they would talk, but not right now. She knew he wanted to wait till they were safe and in the berth.

Once they were in their quarters, Allie poured Optimus an energon drink, but she chose a fruit drink for her. She had not eaten anything decent for days and needed the sweet juice to restore her biologic components. She quickly drank her drink and put the glass on the counter. She then took Optimus' into their private quarters and proceeded to help him drink it. When he tried to put the glass cube down, Allie wouldn't let him. He finally drank it all down with her help and Allie placed the empty container on the shelf and crawled next to him on the berth.

"So you want to tell me about what happened?" She finally asked.

"Megatron," Optimus spit the name out. Allie figured it had to be bad.

"I thought he was permanently offlined." She quietly spoke.

"Well apparently not. We had no idea, no warning, nothing. We were lucky. We lost a few soldiers, namely a few that were new and had not been in any major battles, but we were fortunately lucky that we did not lose any mechs. I just don't how they did it? How did they bring him back?" Optimus could not fathom how they had done it. If he hadn't seen Megatron for himself he would never had believed it himself.

"I guess we will continue to be apart as long as there is a threat here on earth."

"I'm sorry Allie, but I can't leave this world unprotected."

"I know. It is the same reason I can't leave the Realm."

They both held each other knowing that in the morning Allie and the femmes would leave with Ultra Magnus. Allie held him tightly as they whispered endearments to each other. Finally Optimus went into deep recharge as Allie finally joined him.

In the morning, all was quiet as Allie, Mia, Raynie, and Stargazer kissed their mechs goodbye, and Allie promised to communicate weekly with Optimus and their friends at Diego Garcia base and left through the gate that Alpha Trion opened for them. Ultra Magnus embraced Optimus and he followed the girls to the gate. Once they left, all was quiet on the home front, and Optimus returned everyone to their duties.


End file.
